Le mystère de la lune noire
by Nepenthes
Summary: La haine de Rémus pour la lune,la survie de Voldemort à l'attaque de Harry,l'amour de Lily et James.Tous ces mystères sont détenus par la lune noire.Mais qu'est la lune noire?
1. Default Chapter

**Annonce:** Voilà, c'est juste une idée en l'air que j'ai eu un matin en voyant la lune et le soleil se croiser. Comme j'ai pas mal de boulot (fait sa petite Cosette au grands yeux larmoyants), dites moi si ça vaut la peine que je continue ou si c'est tellement nul que j'arrête tout de suite avant qu'il y ait des morts face à cette bêtise humaine...(j'exagère à peine.)

**Titre:** Le mystère de la lune noire (oui je sais que c'est nul mais je crois pas que le site ait accepté 'les gouttes de pluie ont des histoires à raconter'...un peu long comme titre d'histoire)

**Genre: **Mystère. Romance.

**Histoire**: La haine de Rémus pour la lune, la survie de Voldemort à l'attaque de Harry, l'amour de Lily et James. Tous ces mystères sont détenus pas la lune noire. Mais qu'est la lune noire?

**Rang** (j'ai décidé de défendre la langue française!)je sais pas encore trop (et j'ai toujours pas vraiment assimilé le principe) mais je pense que ce sera PG car pas de scène choquante, tout sera suggéré, même si certains événements sont assez durs.

**Couples:** Hermione/Ron; Lily/James; OC/Rémus; OC/OC...enfin...ouais...OC/OC...on va dire ça...

(Comment le traduire en français?)** Désaveu de propriété... :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis le personnage de l'inconnue. Donc ne m'attaquez pas (ça le ferait pas...)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapitre 1: Les gouttes de pluie ont des histoires à raconter

La campagne britannique n'a jamais été aussi calme alors que le soleil vient peu à peu la border. Les cris d'animaux nocturnes résonnent dans le paysage verdoyant alentour tandis que la brise légère du soir vient remuer les feuilles des chênes centenaires, presque avec tendresse. Tout semble si paisible en cette chaude soirée d'été. Pourtant en un seul instant, l'atmosphère se charge d'électricité, contraignant au silence les êtres vivants et le vent retombe: le calme avant la tempête.

Peu à peu une longue plainte mugissante s'élève au loin et d'innombrables nuages noirs s'amoncellent, lourds de menaces. Les derniers passants du hameau se dépêchent de retrouver la sécurité rassurante du foyer tandis que les habitants ferment avec précipitation leurs vieux volets de bois en jetant un regard suspicieux au ciel. Bientôt, le village, la forêt proche, les campagnes environnantes sont désertes, comme mortes.

Un éclair zèbre le voile sombre de la nuit qui débute et quelques grosses gouttes de pluie commencent à venir abreuver la terre sèche des chemins. Progressivement, elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et l'averse fait couler des torrents de larmes alors que des éclairs déchirent les airs. Les coups de tonnerre n'arrivent cependant pas à masquer le cri désespéré lancé à travers la campagne:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Des personnes se font face avec haine et fureur dans le grand hall d'un riche manoir sentant la poussière. Ils sont engagés dans une bataille sans précédent, comme deux armées manichéennes. D'un côté, se trouve des sorciers munis de robes noires cachant non seulement leur corps mais également leur visage, toutefois une telle hargne émanent de ces êtres des ténèbres qu'un observateur extérieur pourrait sans conteste les classer dans le camp du Malin.

De l'autre, des combattants brandissent avec détermination leur baguette et fixent leurs adversaires avec toute la force qu'ils peuvent réunir en se sachant condamnés. Car ceux-ci réalisent hélas qu'ils sont dépassés par le nombre d'assaillants et qu'ils ne pourront se battre plus longtemps dans ces conditions. La plupart sont des adolescents, à peine sortis de leur école de magie, et donc véritablement en déséquilibre par rapport à la lugubre expérience des Mangemorts qui utilisent sans vergogne les sorts impardonnables.

L'un de ces derniers envoie un sort mortel sur son adversaire, un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus d'habitude si bienveillants. Avec une rapidité jurant avec son grand âge, il jette un contre sort et désarme son tenace ennemi. Il sourit avec satisfaction mais ne peut voir l'éclair vert qui traverse la pièce pour venir s'écraser dans son dos.

"Professeur!" hurle une sorcière aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant en se précipitant vers lui.

Tous les yeux convergent vers elle mais c'est trop tard: Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix,le seul que le terrible Sorcier Noir ait jamais craint, est mort.

Après un moment de silence et de stupéfaction, les Mangemorts émettent des petits rires triomphants et redoublent d'ardeur à combattre les fidèles du vieux fou qui a osé se révolter contre leur Maître.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors que la fureur règne dans la pièce voisine, deux sorciers se font face en silence, occultant le reste du monde. L'un est vêtu d'une longue robe noire qui ne parvient toutefois pas à cacher son regard de braise empli de malveillance. L'autre est un jeune sorcier à la silhouette fragile mais dans ses yeux émeraudes, on lit toute la détermination possible qu'il rassemble dans le but d'anéantir à jamais son ennemi mortel. Serrant sa baguette, il déchire de sa voix sourde de colère le silence insoutenable:

"Oserais-tu te montrer?"

L'autre émet un petit rire appréciateur avant de se plier à la demande de son adversaire, dévoilant un visage émacié à la pâleur cadavérique mais dont la principale caractéristique est l'absence de nez. Le jeune sorcier réprime une grimace de dégoût et ancre bien ses pieds au sol en levant sa baguette avec résolution.

"Maintenant, les dés sont jetés!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans le hall, la bataille fait toujours rage et bientôt les alliés du défunt Dumbledore se retrouvent submergés par leurs assaillants. Toutefois, ils ne s'avèrent pas vaincus et redoublent d'ardeur pour rendre honneur à tous ceux qui sont morts pour leur cause et dans un ultime effort pour permettre à leur dernier espoir d'arriver à son but.

Parmi eux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains emmêlés démontre une particulière combativité, vainquant tous ceux qui se mettent sur sa route d'une main de maître. Cependant, elle se fige devant le Mangemort dont la capuche est tombée dans la lutte et qui se tient devant elle. Ce petit sourire narquois, ces cheveux d'un blond pâle, cette haine dans le regard, il s'agit bien de Drago Malefoy; Drago qui était encore il y a quelques semaines son camarade de classe; Drago, qui aujourd'hui, la menace de sa baguette. Ils se fixent un instant et elle remarque qu'il a une cicatrice qui lui traverse la joue gauche. Satisfaite, elle lance avec ironie:

"Tiens, le balafré!"

Celui se raidit devant l'insulte qu'elle vient de proférer, l'insulte qu'il lançait si souvent à Potter...avant tout ça. Une tempête de rage se déchaîne dans ses yeux mais avant qu'il est pu faire le moindre mouvement, la jeune sorcière lui a déjà lancé un sort de désarmement et quelqu'un l'assomme par derrière.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça!" claironne un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante et aux tâches de rousseur incalculables, tenant une assiette faite d'or.

La jeune sorcière lui sourit de complicité et se retourne pour s'occuper d'autres adversaires mais se fige en voyant le père du jeune homme brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction et jetant le terrifiant "Endoloris!" Toutefois, elle se sent projetée vers le sol alors que son ami prends le sort à sa place.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Es tu prêt à te battre? demande le jeune sorcier à lunettes.

"Es-tu prêt à mourir? lui rétorque ce dernier.

"Oui. répond le jeune homme, surprenant son ennemi. L'homme qui pense pouvoir aller au combat et le remporter est un fou. Je ne le suis pas.

"Tu parles comme un sage. J'ai une proposition à te faire: allie-toi à moi.

"Comment?

"Tes pouvoirs et les miens...Nous régnerons ensemble."

Le jeune homme, qui s'était figé de stupeur face à cette proposition pour le moins surprenante, se reprend et se redonne une contenance.

"Jamais! Plutôt aller en enfer!

"Très bien. Endoloris!" lance le Mage Sombre.

Le jeune homme se tord de douleur et hurle à la mort. Dieu, pareille souffrance est-elle supportable? Elle s'est arrêtée mais alors qu'il tente de se lever un second puis un troisième viennent le frapper, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Manifestement, son ennemi a envie de s'amuser et ne désire pas l'achever en cessant l'attaque pour éviter la mort mais en la reprenant ensuite.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlées se précipitent sur son compagnon, explosant en larmes et cris. Elle le saisit dans ses bras et sanglote:

"Ron. Non, pas lui! Tuez qui vous voulez mais pas lui!

"Oh, c'est poignant!" se moque Lucius Malefoy avant de retourner à d'autres adversaires.

La jeune sorcière relève des yeux mouillées mais remplis d'une hargne terrifiante. Elle se redresse et pointe sa baguette en direction du Mangemort qui a tué la seule personne qu'elle ait aimé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans la salle attenante, le jeune sorcier est étendu par terre, suppliant la mort de venir. Il en a assez: tout compte fait, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'ils le pensaient. Il ne pourrait pas le vaincre et dans un sentiment égoïste, il ne réclame la mort, sans se soucier des souffrances que Voldemort fera subir à ses successeurs. Il n'aspire qu'à retrouver la chaleur réconfortante d'un lit en terre, l'apaisante indifférence de l'autre côté, les retrouvailles avec les personnes qu'il a tant aimé mais qui sont mortes pour lui.

Une lumière blanche lui apparaît au bout d'un couloir plongé dans le noir. Des gens en sortent et se dirigent vers lui, avec des sourires bienveillants. Il y a là le professeur Dumbledore, son parrain Sirius et surtout ses parents lui parlant sans qu'il n'entendent le moindre son. Un sifflement résonne dans ses oreilles et enfin il comprend ce qu'ils lui crient:

"Debout, Harry!"

"Tu dois le vaincre, Harry."

"Avant de nous rejoindre, il te reste une chose à accomplir, Harry!"

"Il faut tout tenter jusqu'au bout, Harry!"

Il les observe un instant: il a tant envie de tout abandonner et de rester avec eux mais il sent monter en lui une rage de vaincre cet ignoble individu qui lui a arraché tous ces êtres aimés. La détermination allume son regard mort et sa main se crispe sur sa baguette.

Le Mage Noir se fige en voyant son ennemi se relever comme si de rien n'était. C'est impossible, il devrait être mort! Ou tout le moins, il ne pourrait se relever! La peur irrépressible enveloppe tout son corps sans qu'il puisse lutter contre et il a un geste de recul en lisant la résolution dans les yeux de l'autre.

Le jeune homme lui fait un sourire malgré la douleur lancinante de chaque parcelle de son corps mais il doit achever, il doit terminé.

"Après moi le déluge." pense-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Son ennemi en fait de même et ils hurlent d'une seule et même voix:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Six mois plus tard.

De fines gouttes de pluie viennent mouiller les pavés humides et envelopper les êtres dans une tempête individuelle mais persistante. Les rues de Londres grouillent, comme à leur habitude de monde malgré le froid mordant de ce mois de janvier. Les enfants reprennent le chemin de l'école avec mécontentement après des festivités chaleureuses tandis que leurs parents se pressent pour se rendre au travail et que les touristes envahissent les rues commerçantes et historiques.

Parmi eux, une figure détonne à côté des badauds chaudement vêtus et au regard avide. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds cendrés emmêlés et aux yeux d'un bleu outremer saisissant, errant dans les avenues de la mégalopole. Hagarde, elle observe les passants qui lui jettent des regards suspicieux. En effet, elle marche pieds nus dans la pluie fine si typique de la capitale et n'est vêtue que d'une robe légère sans manche et qui avait dû être d'une blancheur immaculée autrefois car aujourd'hui, elle est déchirée et couverte de boue et de sang en certains endroits.

Les sirènes d'une ambulance résonnent au loin en s'approchant. Une bonne âme leur indique où se trouve leur patiente vers qui les médecins urgentistes se précipitent avec une couverture chauffante. Elle a un geste de recul alors qu'ils tentent de la toucher; comme un animal sauvage déçu par les hommes. Ils gagnent sa confiance et elle se laisse conduire dans l'ambulance où ils lui font boire un café chaud qu'elle engloutit avec avidité, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis des jours.

"Comment vous appelez vous?" demande l'un des médecins d'une voix tendre.

Elle lève ses yeux et plante son regard dans le sien, sondant ses intentions et laissant voir une lueur d'espoir scintiller au fond de ses yeux.

"Ava...

"Ava comment? Vous vous en souvenez?

"...Da Kedavra. Avadakedavra." répond-elle très rapidement, ses magnifiques yeux bleus se noyant dans les larmes qui s'égrènent sur sa belle peau écorchée.

Elle éclate en sanglot et se précipite dans les bras de l'ambulancier qui tente de la réconforter par des paroles apaisantes.

"Tout est fini Mademoiselle Da Kedavra."


	2. inconnue dont la peine est insoutenable

Désaveu de propriété (on se refait pas): hormis les moldus psychiatres et la dénommée Ava, aucun personnage ne m'appartient (sinon je serais sur une île des caraïbes en train de me la couler douce.)

Chapitre 2: Inconnue dont la peine est insoutenable

Rachel Grant tapota nerveusement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le caoutchouc de son volant alors qu'elle patientait dans les habituels embouteillages de Londres. On l'avait appelé une demi-heure plus tôt en urgence pour une patiente et elle avait dû renoncer à sa soirée en amoureux avec son fiancé. Elle fulmina contre le taxi qui refusait d'avancer devant elle alors que le feu était passé au vert. Quand, enfin, il daigna démarrer, la signalisation était à nouveau passée au rouge, exaspérant la jeune femme qui se défoula en tapant un grand coup sur son volant.

Finalement, elle mit une heure et demie pour arriver à son lieu de travail qui ne se trouvait pourtant qu'à 5 kilomètres de sa petite maison de banlieue. Elle se gara en trombe sur sa place réservée et sortit de sa berline en replaçant son tailleur gris et en se saisissant de sa mallette. Damian, son confrère, l'attendait devant les portes de verre sécurisées de l'immense bâtiment.

"Enfin, te voilà, l'accueillit-il.

"Oui. Ai-je déjà dit combien j'aimais la capitale avec ses embouteillages si typiques?

"A chaque fois que tu arrives ici. Vas-y entre."

Il lui céda le passage, en lui ouvrant galamment la porte, et ils pénètrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble moderne dont le nom apparaissait en lettres dorées sur la façade:

"Hôpital psychiatrique Sainte Anne."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Fais moi le topo. proposa la jeune psychiatre aux cheveux de jais.

"Jeune femme, retrouvée hagarde dans les rues de Londres, ensanglantée, pratiquement nue.

"Tu as dû apprécier de la voir arriver, commenta Rachel.

"Non, elle a d'abord été amené aux urgences où ils lui ont donné des vêtements à mon grand désespoir."

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir en posant une main en l'air pour suspendre leur marche.

"Attends, si elle a été conduit aux urgences pourquoi on l'a récupéré?

"Bah, peut être parce qu'elle a agressé une infirmière et a envoyé au tapis trois aides-soignants.

"Et, maintenant?

"Il a fallu cinq personnes pour la mater mais on lui a refilé assez de calmants pour qu'elle nous joue le remake de 'la belle au bois dormant'.

"Où est elle?

"B-43."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'acier et observèrent la patiente à travers l'épais carreau grillagée.

"Qu'est ce qu'on sait d'elle? demanda la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier qui était accroché au mur adjacent.

"Pratiquement rien. Elle a dit s'appeler Ava aux ambulanciers et, apparemment, elle aurait subi pas mal de sales trucs.

"Je vois çà: malnutrition, coups, peur des hommes. Elle a été...?

"J'en ai bien l'impression: elle refuse qu'un homme l'approche. C'est pourquoi on t'a appelé.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." répondit la psychiatre en ouvrant avec précaution la lourde porte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La jeune fille eut un sursaut en entendant quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce et partit se réfugier dans un coin sombre de la pièce matelassée de toute part, enfin autant que la lui permettait la camisole de force qu'ils lui avaient imposé.

Rachel s'approcha d'elle en douceur en présentant ses mains pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de la jeune égarée, elle s'accroupit et pris la parole d'une voix qu'elle se voulut la plus tendre possible.

"Bonjour, Ava. Je suis Rachel."

La jeune fille leva ses yeux sur elle et se décrispa un peu en voyant qu'elle n'allait rien lui faire. La psychiatre eut alors tout le loisir d'observer sa patiente: elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus lui rappelant le ciel de Grèce et des cheveux tels les plages de sable fin. Sa peau était légèrement ambrée malgré les coups et égratignures qui la parsemaient. Même si la jeune fille semblait une biche apeurée en l'instant même, Rachel sentit une aura de force incroyable émaner de cette inconnue, force qui semblait avoir été élimée par des mois, voire des années, de souffrances intenses.

"Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Que t'ait il arrivé? Qui t'as fait ça?"

La dénommée Ava fut prise d'un instant de panique et se recroquevilla à nouveau sur elle même, tremblante de peur, se penchant d'avant en arrière avec frénésie et en murmurant sans cesse son nom, comme un rempart contre le monde extérieur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel sortit de la salle en secouant la tête d'un air désolé et résigné.

"On ne peut rien faire, en tout cas pour le moment.

"Oui, il faut peut être attendre, qu'elle se familiarise, qu'elle reprenne des repères.

"Exact mais il faut surtout qu'elle comprenne bien qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal.

"Ne t'inquiète pas: on va la chouchouter comme la reine de Saba.

"D'accord mais en moins lascif, Damian. N'oublie pas c'est une patiente.

"A vos ordre chef!

"Je reviendrai demain la voir.

"Bonne soirée avec John et ne fais pas ce que je ne ferais pas.

"Ca me laisse une marge. Merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

"Je ne décrirai pas une garde de nuit à l'asile comme une charmante soirée mais merci tout de même."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel soupira de découragement et se passa les mains sur le visage devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ava s'était encore refermée dans son cocon quand elle lui avait demandé d'où elle venait.

Pourtant, tout avait plutôt bien commencé: la psychiatre avait réussi à la convaincre de la rejoindre sur le lit où elle s'était assise en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches blondes. Elle avait même perçu un sourire quand elle lui avait raconté une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, pâle certes mais un sourire tout de même.

Elle se leva et ferma les yeux un instant: cela faisait trois mois qu'elle travaillait sur ce cas et trois mois qu'elle n'aboutissait à rien. Cependant, les gémissements de sa patiente s'étaient peu à peu éteints et un son sortit de ses lèvres gercées:

"Lun..."

Rachel rouvrit les yeux précipitamment pour découvrir la jeune fille accrochée à la mince lucarne, observant la pleine lune se lever. La jeune femme se dirigea avec rapidité à ses côtés en lui demandant:

"Ava, que veux tu dire? Oui c'est la lune. Cela a à voir avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Celui qui t'a fait ça s'appelait Lune quelque chose? Dis moi, si tu veux que je t'aide."

La jeune aliénée secoua négativement la tête et des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans les bras de Rachel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste,

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains emmêlés est assise sur une chaise, endormie, la tête reposant sur un lit tandis qu'elle tient avec fermeté la main inerte d'un jeune homme roux semblant assoupi. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un individu au crâne rasé portant une blouse blanche et se promenant avec une poche de liquide vert voltigeant dans les airs à qui il est relié par un mince tuyau. D'un bond, il se jette sur son lit et allume le poste de télévision, beuglant de la musique rock.

La jeune fille sursaute par ce réveil si brutal et se retourne d'un air rageur vers l'individu.

"Snails!

"Quoi?

"Baisse tout de suite ce poste!

"Non, je suis dans ma chambre, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, réplique l'individu en zappant.

"Ce n'est pas ta chambre, c'est aussi la sienne!

"Quoi, tu crois que ma télé va le réveiller peut être?"

La jeune fille l'observa avec rancœur tandis que des larmes venaient inonder ses beaux yeux chatoyants. D'un mouvement, elle se leva et traversa la salle avec colère, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel sortit, une fois de plus déçue de sa consultation. Elle n'arriverait décidément à rien avec cette jeune inconnue qui semblait avoir tant, trop souffert. Damian l'attendait, le dossier dans les mains.

"Ne t'implique pas autant. lui conseilla-t-il.

"Facile de dire ça pour toi. Elle est si...si forte et faible à la fois. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Ava soit son véritable nom.

"Tu sais qu'elle a dépassé le délai...

"Oui, Damian, je sais. Je connais la politique rétrograde de l'établissement. Nous avons trois mois pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Au-delà, on doit les avoir guéris ou avoir retrouvé sa famille. Mais on ne sait pas qui elle est, ni d'où elle vient...

"Peut être est elle étrangère.

"Ca expliquerai pourquoi personne ne l'ai réclamé.

"Rachel, je crois qu'il faudrait contacter Heather.

"Oui. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je l'appellerai.

"Non, je vais le faire. Toi, repose toi et surtout détache toi d'elle. Tu as d'autres patients qui ont besoin de toi.

"D'accord, merci."

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna tandis que la psychiatre observait sa patiente, toujours prostrée sur son lit.

"Pauvre Ava. Qu'ont-ils bien pu te faire?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hermione!"

La jeune femme en larmes releva la tête et observa la jeune fille aux yeux immenses et semblant perdus dans le vague s'approcher d'elle.

"Luna, comment vas-tu?

"Bien. Et toi? On m'a dit que tu restais jour et nuit à son chevet.

"Oui, je veux être là quand il se réveillera.

"Si il se réveille un jour, pensa tout haut la jeune fille.

"Luna, si tu es venue pour me casser le moral...

"Non, se reprit-elle. Je t'apporte des nouvelles de Harry: il va mieux et te passe le bonjour. McGonengall te fait dire que le poste de Métamorphose est toujours libre depuis qu'elle a remplacé Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard.

"Merci mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas l'assurer...

"Elle s'en doutait.

"Comment vont les autres?

"Harry se remet lentement des Endoloris qu'il a reçu et est devenu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si on n'en voit guère l'utilité aujourd'hui...

"Il y aura toujours un autre sorcier fou et fanatique...

"Comme Drago Malefoy.

"Sauf qu'il croupit toujours à Azkaban.

"Et pour longtemps, j'espère! Il faut que je te laisse, je dois préparer les cours de divination.

"Bonne reprise! Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir." déclara Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle soupira en rentrant dans la chambre d'hôpital en constatant que Snails continuait à zapper frénétiquement et se réinstalla à la place qu'elle occupait depuis désormais neuf mois, depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu une fois de plus par le Survivant.

La télévision finit par s'arrêter sur une chaîne moldue d'information en continue, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, que Snails regardait comme hypnotisé par la jeune présentatrice en tailleur bordeaux répondant aux doux nom d'Heather Ormond.

"Les prévisions météo annoncent des températures hivernales en ce mois de mars."

Hermione soupira en observant la poitrine de son amour de toujours se soulever et descendre: seule signe de la vie qui continuait à courir dans ce corps chéri.

"Une nouvelle attaque terroriste a visé le métro de Berlin faisant 8 morts et 23 blessés."

Dire que pendant toute leur scolarité, ils n'avaient cessé de se disputer, refusant de se parler pendant des jours mais ils auraient donné leur vie l'un pour l'autre.

"Manchester United a écrasé l'équipe de Chelsea en cette 20e journée de championnat."

Donner sa vie pour Ron: c'est ce qu'elle aurait tant aimé faire mais ce fut lui qui se sacrifia pour la protéger. Est-ce que l'amour pouvait supporter ces épreuves? Existait-il un véritable amour en ce monde?

"Une dépêche de dernière minute nous est parvenue..."

Etait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui?

"...il concernerait une jeune femme retrouvée hagarde dans les rues de Londres..."

Pouvait-on passer de la haine viscérale à l'amour le plus pur?

"...on ignore tout d'elle et on souhaiterait que sa famille vienne la récupérer. Elle répondrait au nom de..."

Et cet amour pouvait-il survivre à la mort?

"...Ava Da Kedavra."

Snails et Hermione sursautèrent au nom prononcé par la journaliste et observèrent la photographie de la jeune amnésique aux longs cheveux cendrés et aux yeux effrayés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rémus Lupin ouvrit difficilement les yeux dans son appartement miteux de l'East End londonien. La veille, la pleine lune avait épuisé toute les forces vitales qui lui étaient restées à l'issue du combat final face à Voldemort et ses sbires. Il s'étira longuement avant de se frotter les yeux pendant au moins cinq minutes puis finalement se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine: il avait une faim de loup!

Machinalement, il alluma ce vieux poste de télévision où il ne captait que les émissions moldues et mit en marche la machine à café. Il ouvrit le réfrigédaire d'où il sortit un plat en verre qui contenait des lasagnes cuisinés par sa voisine, une vieille moldue affectionnant particulièrement ses chats.

"...elle répondrait au nom de Ava Da Kedavra."

Le jeune homme fit un brusque mouvement pour se retourner en entendant ce mot si familier et désagréable aux sorciers comme lui. Lorsqu'il distingua l'image de la jeune femme, il se figea en observant ses longs cheveux cendrés, ses magnifiques yeux outremers, sa peau délicieusement dorée. Sans un bruit, l'assiette qu'il tenait glissa peu à peu de ses mains pour venir se briser au sol, répandant de la viande et de la sauce sur la blancheur immaculée du carrelage. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et, ses yeux accrochés au visage de cette inconnue qui le ramenait dans un passé lointain, il murmura à son insu:

"Artémis."


	3. d'une histoire à l'autre

Désaveu de propriété: Les personnages, lieux et époque ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Artémis et Phoebus.

Darkvadoriens: Merci de me lire et bonne lecture. (au passage: méchant pourquoi avoir tué les petits padawans? Ndlr: seul ceux ayant vu le film comprendront...)

Chapitre 3: D'une histoire à l'autre

Artémis, voilà si longtemps, voilà trop longtemps. Lentement, ses souvenirs remontent du fond de lui même pour venir lui étreindre la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Des images lui reviennent: un panache de fumée blanche s'échappant d'un immense train noir et rouge.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rémus patientait devant l'entrée pour accéder à la voie 9 3/4. Comme d'habitude, ses amis étaient en retard: ils ne changeront jamais mais lui...Il mit sa main dans la poche et frôla la broche d'or et rouge qui symbolisait son rang. En sa cinquième année à Poudlard, les professeurs lui avaient fait l'honneur d'être préfet de Gryffondor. Pourquoi? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre: c'est vrai qu'il avait des notes excellentes, qu'il était bon camarade mais il était...Et puis bien des élèves arrivaient, si ce n'est dépassaient, à son niveau scolaire. Peut être, les enseignants avaient entendu à ce que sa nomination puisse atténuer les ravages des Maraudeurs, son groupe d'amis craint par l'école entière.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui et il se retourna en souriant à celle qui venait d'arriver: Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie. Elle aussi faisait partie de sa maison et au regard de la broche qu'elle portait sur elle avait également été nommée préfète.

"Mes félicitations, l'accueillit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Merci. A toi, aussi. répondit-elle, la voix étouffée dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Tes vacances se sont bien passées?

"Parfaite. Et toi ?

"J'aimerai dire la même chose. Elles ont été pas trop mal mais pas parfaites.

"C'est normal, je n'étais pas là pour les rendre idylliques! le taquina-t-elle.

"C'est vrai. Alors, tu sais qui sont les autres préfets?

"Non. J'ai entendu que le préfet en chef est Lucius Malefoy.

"Grmpf, grogna Rémus. Du moment que Rogue ne soit pas préfet de Serpentard...

"Vous êtes pas possible! Il ne vous a rien fait ce pauvre jeune homme.

"Si, il existe!" claironna une voix derrière eux.

La jeune femme rousse soupira d'exaspération en voyant arriver trois jeunes hommes comprenant deux dont la beauté n'égalait que l'égocentrisme. Les terribles Maraudeurs.

"Lily, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué? demanda James.

"Pas vraiment, non, répliqua la jeune femme. Rémus, je t'attends dans le wagon."

Sur ces mots, elle fonça dans le mur où elle disparut sous l'œil stupéfait et déçu du jeune présomptueux.

"James, quand vas-tu enfin enregistrer dans ta cervelle qu'elle ne veut pas de toi? se moqua son compagnon aux longs cheveux noirs dans un sourire éclatant.

"Quand il aura une cervelle, murmura son voisin à l'embonpoint flagrant.

"Peter! s'offusqua Rémus.

"Laisse les dire. Moi je sais qu'elle finira par m'épouser. La haine est la sœur de l'amour, mais qu'on cache."

Un silence se fit suite à cette déclaration inhabituelle pour le jeune homme.

"Toi, tu as passé ton été à apprendre des vers de poésie pour les déclamer à Lily. proposa Sirius.

"Non...Enfin, si un peu mais pas trop. Il faut que je fasse dans la subtilité.

"Là, je crois que c'était un peu trop flagrant." jugea Rémus.

Celui-ci observa sa montre et fit signe à ses amis de se dépêcher pour attraper le train qui venait de se mettre en marche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deux personnes traversent tant bien que mal le train qui s'est mis en route. Le jeune homme est grand aux cheveux bouclés de sable et aux yeux turquoises. Il tente de soutenir son amie qui est son exacte réplique: la même chevelure blonde, les même traits fins du visage, la même prestance dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle a la tête appuyée sur les massives épaules de son frère qui la soutient d'un de ses bras musclés tandis que l'autre tente d'ouvrir les portes des cabines qui s'avèrent toutes occupées. Enfin, il en trouve une déserte et y pénètre. Il range leurs bagages alors que la jeune femme l'attend, endormie, puis il s'assied, celle-ci s'allongeant et posant sa tête sur les genoux masculins. Tout en lui caressant avec tendresse les cheveux, il la rassure avec une voix bienveillante:

"Tout est fini, maintenant. Tu verras, tout ira pour le mieux."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bon, je dois vous laisser ici, déclara Rémus en s'arrêtant devant la porte des préfets.

"Traître, hurla Sirius. Tu es passé du côté obscur!

"Oh, je t'en prie. N'exagère pas.

"Mais, tu sais que cet ignoble individu est spécialisé en la matière, constata James en prenant son ami par les épaules pour le détacher de la jambe de Rémus à laquelle il s'était agrippé.

"Je ne te laisserai pas réduire l'univers à néant, suppôt de Satan, continua sur sa lancée Sirius.

"A tout à l'heure, on vous rejoindra dès qu'on aura fini. les salua le jeune lycanthrope en entrant dans la cabine.

"Tout n'est pas fini, on se retrouvera en enfer!" hurla son ami embarqué par ses camarades.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tu aurais dû me laisser le tuer, il est irrécupérable maintenant. C'est trop tard: il est corrompu. proclama d'un ton lugubre Sirius.

"Arrête ton cirque et cherche plutôt une cabine de libre." le frappa le jeune homme aux cheveux perpétuellement emmêlés.

Ils firent tous les wagons mais il n'y avait plus une place de libre. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la dernière cabine et James entrouvrit la porte pour voir deux jeunes gens tendrement enlacés. Il referma aussitôt, blanc comme un linge:

"Désolé.

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Sirius.

"Euh, je crois qu'ils sont occupés.

"Oh, arrête de faire ta mijaurée! Je ne vais pas passer le voyage debout." s'exclama le jeune homme en ouvrant à nouveau la porte.

Une paire de yeux azur se posa sur les nouveaux arrivants qui se figèrent, plutôt mal à l'aise.

"Excuse nous de te déranger mais il n'y a plus de place ailleurs..."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, l'inconnu continuant à caresser l'endormie et les observant sans sembler comprendre.

"Donc, poursuivit Sirius, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait peut être s'incruster."

L'individu les fixait toujours d'un air morne, ne semblant pas vouloir les recueillir. Pourtant, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages pour venir se poser sur la table de bois, l'inconnu eut un sourire franc:

"Bien sûr, installez vous. Mais, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas trop de bruit, ma sœur dort. Elle a eu une mauvaise nuit."

Dès qu'il eut prononcer cette phrase, trois cerveaux en ébullition se mirent en marche pour savoir si la veille n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune. Non, il y avait une éclipse lunaire et tout de suite, ils furent rassurés et se détendirent.

"Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant. Vous êtes nouveaux? questionna James, intrigué par ces nouveaux visages.

"Oui.

"Vous venez de quelle école?

"Delphes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rémus réprima un bâillement: Dieu que ces recommandations étaient ennuyeuses.

"N'oubliez pas que vous êtes un exemple pour les autres élèves." les informa encore une fois Lucius Malefoy, le préfet en chef.

Celui-ci porta un regard désapprobateur sur la tenue miteuse du Gryffondor, regard qu'il lui rendit. Il le savait qu'il n'offrait pas une image très glamour mais il n'était pas très riche et sa condition le limitait, d'autant que la pleine lune se rapprochait à grand pas. Il observa ses confrères: heureusement, Rogue n'était pas préfet également, cela le gênait déjà que Lucius soit son supérieur alors travailler avec ce serpent...

Il observa justement le préfet en chef qui laissait un regard sur Lily, un regard empli de pensées charnelles. Ce type empestait le vice, même sa respiration lente et mesurée exhalait des relents de luxure. Il le dégoûtait et il n'appréciait guère le fait que cet ignoble individu observe de la sorte son amie. Pris d'une inspiration, il étendit son bras sur la jeune femme rousse qu'il serra contre lui, en soutenant du regard le Serpentard. Lily parut surprise mais après avoir observait le duel oculaire des deux jeunes hommes comprit et entra dans son jeu en minaudant auprès de Rémus.

Enfin, la préfète en chef, de la maison de Serdaigle, déclara que la réunion était terminée et tous sortirent de la cabine. En passant la porte, Rémus se heurta à la carrure de Lucius et le défia du regard en haussant un sourcil. Finalement, il le laissa passer et il put se rendre auprès de ses amis.

"Merci, déclara Lily alors qu'il cherchait où se trouvait leurs camarades.

"De rien, je ne supporte pas la façon dont Lucius regarde les filles, et à plus forte raison toi.

"Oui, on a l'impression que tout lui appartient.

"Et tout lui appartient.

"C'est vrai mais pas moi."

Le jeune homme sourit face à la détermination qu'avait en ce moment même la jeune rousse sur le visage. Il comprenait pourquoi James, le coureur de ces dames, le plus beau parti des Gryffondors, celui que toutes les femmes voulaient, était tombé sous le charme. Lui qui avait été toujours si cavaleur était tombé à genoux devant ces yeux chauds, ces fossettes qui se creusaient dans ses joues quand elle riait ou devant son air mélancolique parfois.

"Tu sais, si James avait été là, il aurait fait pareil.

"Non, il aurait mis son poing dans la figure à Lucius.

"Tu veux que j'aille le faire, se proposa le jeune homme, horrifié de penser que c'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

"Non, non, paniqua-t-elle en le rattrapant. J'ai horreur de la violence.

"Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant?

"Parce qu'il est arrogant, présomptueux, fier de lui...tu veux que je continues la liste?

"Non, c'est bon. J'ai compris.

"Ah, il y a une place ici. Je vais te laisser.

"Non, je refuse que tu fasse le voyage seul. Tu viens avec moi.

"Mais...

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu te mettras avec moi et j'empêcherais James de t'embêter."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pour trouver ses amis, il n'eut pas besoin de fouiller chaque cabine mais suivit les exclamations peu discrètes de Sirius. Il sourit en secouant la tête: parfois il se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour s'entendre avec eux mais il se reprenait aussitôt en se rendant compte que ces fous l'avaient accepté comme il était. Sans le vouloir, son regard coula sur Lily. La jeune fille était toujours seule, une âme solitaire qui ne se confie pas. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir supporter la présence des autres et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait aucun ami, mis à part lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et il s'arrêta en se penchant vers elle:

"Prête?"

Après un acquiescement de la jeune rousse, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir ses amis à droite et deux inconnus se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau de leur âge, sur la gauche. Les deux arrivants restèrent figés devant ces inconnus, stupéfaits de les rencontrer.

"Ah, te voilà quand même! s'exclama Sirius.

"Lily, tu veux t'asseoir? se proposa James en se levant précipitamment.

"Non, vous êtes déjà serrés. On va te laisser de la place, décida le jeune homme inconnu. Mon ange, réveille toi." se pencha-t-il vers la jeune endormie.

Il secoua avec tendresse son amie qui poussa un gémissement avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Rémus resta stupéfait devant sa beauté et quand il croisa son regard outremer, son cœur s'accéléra, il eut du mal à respirer, son ventre remuait dans tous les sens.

"Bonjour, fit la voix douce de celle-ci.

"Bonjour, répondit d'un air enjoué Lily.

"Pousse toi un peu, ils vont s'installer avec nous." chuchota le jeune homme à son oreille.

Lily les remercia et s'installa à ses côtés, prenant son camarade par la manche pour qu'il la rejoigne et ne reste pas comme un benêt debout à fixer les nouveaux, la bouche bée, comme il le faisait en ce moment.

"Je vous présente Phoebus Astrapoulos et sa sœur. Ils viennent de l'école de magie de Grèce: Delphes.

"Comment tu t'appelle? demanda Lily à sa voisine.

"Artémis, répondit celle-ci dans un sourire, sourire que Rémus était persuadé être pour lui.

"Pourquoi vous changez d'école au juste?" demanda Peter.

Les faux jumeaux l'observèrent pendant un instant, le silence se faisant lourd. Le lycanthrope remarqua seulement à cet instant que les deux jeunes gens semblaient exténués, notamment Artémis qui lui ressemblait les lendemains de pleine lune. Il secoua la tête en se remémorant qu'elle était dans deux semaines. Le soleil perça les nuages et vint se poser sur lui blessant ses yeux. La voix entraînante du dénommé Phoebus rompit le silence glacial:

"Elle a brûlé."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le train, finalement, s'arrêta et tous les élèves se séparèrent pour retourner ou arriver dans leur école de magie. Phoebus et Artémis les saluèrent et embarquèrent avec les 1e années sur le lac tandis que les Maraudeurs prenaient les calèches sans chevaux. En chemin, Rémus ne cessait de penser à la nouvelle et son frère. Ils ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de leur gémellité. Certes ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mais leur caractère semblait si différent: lui, enjoué; elle, taciturne. Et il avait bien remarqué l'instinct un peu trop protecteur de Phoebus à l'encontre de sa sœur. Leur relation était trouble et il ne savait pas à quoi l'attribuer. Ces nouveaux élèves l'intriguaient au plus haut point et il percerait leurs mystères.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle qui leur était si familière à la côtoyer pendant 5 ans. Les nouveaux venus pénétrèrent, le regard émerveillé devant les étonnements de la célèbre école de Poudlard. Cependant si les anciens les accueillaient d'un air blasé, tous les regards se reportèrent avec attention sur Phoebus et Artémis. Celle-ci n'était plus soutenue par son frère et observait d'un air absent le plafond laissant apparaître le ciel étoilé. Rémus remarqua que toutes les filles de l'assistance observaient avec envie le grand jeune homme et une pointe de jalousie filtrait dans leur alanguissement lorsque celui-ci murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne. Le lycanthrope sentit son sang bouillir de rage lorsque Lucius Malefoy posa un regard d'envie sur la grecque. Sentant un regard de braise sur lui, le Serpentard releva les yeux et jaugea Rémus, se lançant à nouveau dans un duel oculaire. Ils n'écoutèrent pas la chanson du choipeau ni les attributions des maisons aux nouveaux mais leur attention se déporta enfin de l'objet de leur pensée quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Cette année, comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué, nous accueillons deux étudiants étrangers."

Tous les regards se reportèrent à nouveaux sur Phoebus et Artémis, celle-ci étant plutôt mal à l'aise alors que son frère semblait apprécier l'attention qui lui était porté.

"Je vous demanderai donc de leur fait bon accueil. Maintenant, je vais leur demander de s'approcher et de mettre le choipeau sur leur tête."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fut fait à leur égard lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent du tabouret, tandis que Lucius et Rémus se défiaient pour savoir quelle maison aurait la chance de les accueillir.

"Astrapoulos, Artémis. résonna la voix de McGonengall.

"Gryffondor." hurla le choipeau, à peine eut-il été posé sur les cheveux de cendre de l'adolescente.

Rémus fit un sourire triomphant à l'égard du préfet en chef et se leva, comme la plupart de ses camarades, pour applaudir et souhaiter la bienvenue à la nouvelle. Celle-ci jeta un regard furtif à son frère avant de les rejoindre un sourire timide accroché à ses lèvres.

"Astrapoulos, Phoebus."

Alors que la réponse avait été rapide pour sa sœur, le choipeau resta muet pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir sur un problème complexe et épineux.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a? se pencha Sirius vers Rémus. On a Artémis, son jumeau devrait la rejoindre."

Rémus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fronça les sourcils: évidemment qu'il était sensé les rejoindre alors pourquoi le choipeau se taisait-il? Tous les membres de l'assistance semblait stupéfaits de la tournure des événements, poussant un petit cri d'expectative quand la fissure lui servant de bouche s'ouvrit.

"Serpentard."

La table concernée explosa en cris de triomphe alors que tous étaient stupéfaits: comment cela se faisait-il que des jumeaux étaient séparés? Rémus observa Artémis qui fixait son frère en train de s'éloigner. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, de détresse, de douleur et de...du soulagement?


	4. le monde était grand et long le chemin

RAR :

**Le Rampant : **Merci pour la review !Et voui, ff marche parfaitement et tu m'as bien envoyé ma première review. Donc, merci, merci, merci de tout mon cœur. D'ailleurs, je te dédie ce chapitre puisque ta review m'a motivé pour l'écrire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette histoire et le style que j'y ai adopté. Par rapport à 'Comme un tourbillon', ici ça se déroule en moins de temps (à savoir que pour l'autre c'est sur ces 10 ans) et donc je me sens un peu plus libre par rapport à la fastidiosité de ma première fic. D'autant que cette histoire m'est venue sur un coup de tête (et aussi à force de lire des histoires sur Rémus…il faut bien l'avouer, lol). Contente également que le début de l'histoire soit bien amené, d'autant que je tente de jongler entre l'époque HP et celle des maraudeurs…Alors pour répondre à tes questions, Artémis a bien un lien très étroit et très fort avec la lune. Par contre, ce qui l'a rendu folle n'a rien à voir avec la lune mais plutôt avec la guerre, son frère et des évènements on ne peut plus violents qu'elle a dû vivre. Une infime partie des réponses est apportée dans ce chapitre, mais le reste sera révélé plus tard…J'espère avoir bien répondu à toutes tes questions et que ce chapitre te plaise.

Désaveu de propriété : Les persos, hormis Artémis et Rachel, ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. De même pour les paroles de la chanson « the blower'daughter » de Damian Rice.

Chapitre 4: Le monde était grand et long le chemin

Hermione pénétra lentement dans la vieille école dont elle avait parcouru tant de fois les couloirs avec ses amis. Désormais, c'étaient d'autres enfants qui les avaient remplacer tandis qu'elle portait la charge du coma de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé sans oser se l'avouer. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle passa devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune de son ancienne Maison. Elle soupira quand elle se retrouva devant l'immense porte derrière laquelle elle devrait affronter tous ces regards compatissants et emplis de pitié, mais également les expressions suspicieuses et de reproches. Nul n'ignorait que durant le combat final, elle s'était laissée aveuglée par le chagrin et avait lancé un sort impardonnable sur Lucius Malefoy. Bien sûr le tribunal l'avait innocenté, les faux témoignages de ses amis aidant, mais ce secret de polichinelle n'en trompait aucun. Elle qui avait été une des plus grandes combattantes de l'armée de Dumbledore, elle qui avait été l'une des premières à organiser la lutte contre Voldemort, elle qui avait été l'élève la plus douée de Poudlard, elle avait été déchue de ce statut et tous la fuyaient, comme auparavant ils se battaient pour lui parler. Elle prit une forte inspiration, se concentrant pour trouver la force d'affronter ces personnes, alliées ou ennemies. Lentement, elle ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne et pénétra à l'intérieur. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les visages se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ce fut Luna qui détendit l'atmosphère pesante:

"Hermione! Comment vas-tu?"

Aussitôt, une bonne partie de ses anciens camarades de classe allèrent à sa rencontre et lui demandèrent des nouvelles de Ron. Elle tenta d'y répondre autant que faire ce peut mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses anciens professeurs, après l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire, l'ignoraient et discutaient entre eux à messes basses, semblant soucieux au plus haut point. Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas laissant passer un Rémus Lupin, hors de lui, qui se précipita sur Rogue et le plaqua contre le mur, le loup garou en lui étant ressorti.

"Tu le savais? demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

"Lâche moi.

"Tu savais qu'elle était toujours vivante et tu n'as rien dit.

"Je n'en savais rien!

"Tu mens!

"Je ne l'ai jamais croisé, ni elle, ni son frère. J'ai cru qu'il les avait tué.

"Rémus, lâchez le.", ordonna McGonengall d'un ton sec.

Les plus jeunes de la pièce ne pouvaient détacher leur regard du drame duquel ils étaient témoins. Finalement, le lycanthrope relâcha son étreinte et leur tourna le dos pour donner un violent coups de poing dans le mur.

"Cessez ceci, poursuivit la directrice de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas en faisant éclater votre rage que nous allons la récupérer.

"Excusez moi, intervint Harry, mais qui est-ce?"

Les plus vieux détournèrent le regard tandis que ceux de Rémus et Sévérus se perdaient dans le vague au souvenir. Finalement, ce fut Minerva qui se décida à répondre:

"C'est l'une d'entre nous. Il nous faut donc la récupérer."

Hermione ne détacha pas les yeux de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui restait en retrait, luttant pour conserver des larmes qui se détachaient malgré tout de ses yeux. Elle se demanda comment il était possible qu'il ait assez de force pour faire exploser une telle colère alors que la veille avait été une nuit de pleine lune, d'autant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant bouleversé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle empêcha au tout dernier moment Rémus de traverser la rue, manquant de se faire traverser.

"Il faut faire attention, expliqua Hermione. Ici, les chauffeurs sont de vrais sauvages."

L'homme lui répondit d'un vague grognement, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la façade moderne qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il avait été décidé d'un plan pour aller récupérer Artémis: Hermione se ferait passer pour sa petite sœur et Rémus pour son fiancé. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, ce fut Hermione qui expliqua l'affaire à l'infirmière qui partit chercher le médecin qui s'était occupé d'Ava. Tandis qu'ils patientaient, la jeune fille observait son ancien professeur marchait de long en large, préoccupé.

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui elle était."

Il s'arrêta dans son constant va et viens et la fixa de son regard doré dans lequel elle lut du chagrin, de la douleur, de la mélancolie et des larmes.

"Elle faisait partie de ma maison à Poudlard.

"Et que s'est il passé?

"Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain pour ne réapparaître qu'aujourd'hui.

"Vous étiez proches?"

Il ouvrit la bouche mais renonça à lui expliquer les liens qui l'unissaient à Artémis. A ce moment précis, une jeune femme brune vint à leur rencontre.

"Enchantée, je suis Rachel Grant, se présenta-t-elle. C'est moi qui me suis occupée d'Ava.

"Comment va-t-elle? interrogea Rémus, visiblement inquiet de la réponse qui allait lui être faite.

"Je vais être franche: mal. Elle a subi de sérieux traumatismes autant physiques que mentaux.

"Que lui est-il arrivé?

"Elle a subi des mauvais traitements: privation de nourriture, coups,...viol."

A ce mot, Rémus poussa un hurlement de rage et frappa un violent coups sur une table qui se rompit en deux morceaux distincts sous les yeux stupéfaits des personnes présentes.

"Je sais que c'est très dur mais elle va avoir besoin de vous, sans a priori.

"Que voulez dire? Que sous prétexte que des personnes qui ne méritent même pas ce nom ont abusé d'elle que je la laisse tomber? C'est ça que vous voulez dire?

"Arrêtez, intervint Hermione pour le calmer. Excusez-le mais il était vraiment inquiet.

"Oui, je comprends.

"Serait-il possible de la voir?"

La moldue hocha de la tête et les mena à travers les dédales de l'asile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rémus s'arrêta devant la porte grillagée B-43, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. Hermione le remarqua et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il lui fit signe que oui et inspira un bon coup avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il se figea en découvrant une jeune femme recroquevillée dans un coin, jouant avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux sable, le corps parsemé de cicatrices, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

"Monsieur Lupin, pouvons nous y aller?" lui demanda la psychiatre.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son ancienne amie, et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La jeune femme leva des yeux curieux sur Rachel puis sur Hermione, la faisant légèrement reculer. Cependant, elle cessa en voyant les yeux chaleureux de la jeune fille ainsi que son sourire bienveillant. Le lycanthrope s'approcha alors d'elle, les mains tendues, en murmurant son nom. L'aliénée posa alors son regard outremer sur lui et tandis qu'elle était calme, elle se mit à hurler tout en essayant de reculer au maximum dans le recoin dans lequel elle se trouvait.

"Artémis, c'est moi, Rémus!

"Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez, monsieur.

"Non, je suis venu la chercher.

"Elle ne repartira pas avec vous. Je vais appeler la police.

"La police, pourquoi? interrogea Hermione qui assistait à la scène, médusée.

"Parce que Ava se retrouve devant son bourreau. Cela parait évident.

"Mais enfin, je n'aurais jamais...

"A d'autres!" déclara la psychiatre en se saisissant du combiné pour faire appel à la sécurité.

Les sorciers échangèrent un regard stupéfait face à la tournure des événements et Hermione vit une lueur inquiétante apparaître dans les yeux de son ancien professeur. Quand il sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer vers la moldue, elle le supplia de ne rien faire mais il était trop tard et le sort traversa la pièce:

"Imperium!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Comment avez vous pu permettre que cela puisse arriver!"

Hermione se tenait devant la directrice de Poudlard, les mains dans le dos, comme un élève pris en faute, comme elle l'avait souvent été durant sa scolarité. Le problème est que cette fois-ci, et de même pour les fois précédentes, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de celle d'un autre.

"Comment avez vous pu vous rendre complice de son acte?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, son ancien professeur avait lancé un sort impardonnable sur la moldue et était sorti avec la jeune aliénée qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Etrangement, pourtant, elle l'avait suivi sans broncher, agissant au contraire de ce qu'elle avait fait précédemment et qui avait conduit à cette situation extrême. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était contentée de suivre, comme un zombie, stupéfaite des événements. Elle n'avait eu ni le courage ni la présence d'esprit de l'empêcher d'agir. De toute façon, il semblait tellement déterminé à agir que même si elle avait tenté quoi que ce soit, elle ne doute pas qu'il aurait agi de même avec elle.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps, répondit-elle finalement.

"Pas eu le temps! s'indigna McGonengall. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps pendant qu'il l'obliger à signer les papiers de sortie? Vous n'avez pas eu le temps quand il a traverser la moitié de Londres à pied? Vous n'avez pas eu le temps quand il l'a emmené avec lui?

"Il...il a transplané je ne sais où.

"Mademoiselle Granger, vous savez pourquoi on vous a confié cette mission, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé durant la bataille finale? Parce que vous êtes la plus posée et la plus intelligente personne que Poudlard ait connu, après Rémus Lupin. Cependant, celui-ci a été aveuglé par les liens qu'il avait avec Artémis...

"Il vous fallait une nounou! s'offusqua-t-elle.

"Et vous n'êtes pas parvenu à maintenir ce rôle! Maintenant, suffit ces simagrées! Rémus est désormais un fugitif si il ne se rend pas.

"Comment ça! Comment pouvez-vous le traiter de la sorte alors qu'il n'agissait que dans le bien d'une des nôtres comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarqué!

"Mais il n'a pas agi de la manière adéquate. Nous aurions trouvé une autre solution. Il a mis en péril notre monde pour elle. Si vous ne nous révélez pas où il se trouve, nous serons contraint de vous traiter comme sa complice."

En prononçant ces mots, la directrice de Poudlard fit un signe de la main et deux Aurors pénétrèrent dans la pièce sous le regard épouvanté de la jeune femme.

"Mais, j'ignore où il se trouve!"

Cependant, ses protestations n'y firent rien et les Aurors s'apprêtèrent à l'arrêter mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et parvint à leur fausser compagnie au détour d'un escalier mutin. Malgré les dénonciations des tableaux ornant les murs de l'illustre école de magie, elle parvint à s'évader du château et s'éloigna dans la nuit qui tombait. Elle savait exactement où elle irait et ce qu'elle devait faire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rémus et Artémis se fixaient, lui assis sur une chaise, posé et calme, attendant qu'elle fasse un geste; elle, recroquevillée dans un coin, angoissée et agitée, craignant qu'il esquisse un signe. Finalement, sa voix chaleureuse transperça le silence pesant entre eux:

"Artémis. Tu te souviens de moi?"

La jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement d'animal apeuré quand il approcha sa main d'elle pour caresser ses cheveux mais elle resta en suspend.

"Tu as si peu changé. S'en est presque...déroutant."

En effet alors que Lupin semblait dans la fleur de l'âge, la jeune femme semblait ne pas avoir plus de 25 ans, alors qu'ils étaient sensés avoir le même âge.

"Tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié. Je sais qu'ils t'ont fait mal. Je veux t'aider."

Pourtant, la jeune femme n'esquissait pas un geste, signifiant qu'elle le reconnaissait ou qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour l'aider. Des larmes montèrent bientôt aux yeux dorés du loup garou et il se détourna d'elle pour qu'elle ne le voie pas dans cet état. Son regard se perdit sur la lune qui entamait sa phase décroissante et il sourit en pensant que bientôt, Artémis retrouverait bientôt toutes ses forces et peut être la mémoire. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et un air sembla provenir de ses souvenirs qu'il fredonna, heureux de retrouver cette époque bénie:

"And so it is, just like you said it should be,

We both forget the breeze, most of the time.

And so it is, the colder water, the blower's daughter, the pupil in denial.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

I can't take my eyes off of you.

I can't take my eyes...eyes..."

Lentement une voix douce féminine vint se joindre à son chant et il se retourna, stupéfait, pour voir Artémis le fixer, les yeux bien présent, des larmes inondant ses joues, et dans son regard cette lueur qu'il aimait tant:

"Ohh, did I say that I loathe you?

Did I say that I want to leave it all behind..."

Tandis qu'ils s'observaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée d'Hermione tant ils étaient coupés du reste du monde, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, pouvant frôler ce qui avait été du bout de leurs doigts. La jeune sorcière les observa un instant, touchée de ce dont elle était spectatrice, mais elle n'oublia pas ce pourquoi elle était là et toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Les jeunes gens jetèrent un regard surpris vers elle et Artémis eut un geste de recul, stoppé soudainement sans raison particulière. Hermione plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de son ancien professeur, lâchant d'un ton sans réplique:

"Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir tout me dire."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Note : ce chapitre était le dernier du temps de HP avant un bout de temps, après c'est l'histoire de Rémus, Artémis, James, Lily, Sirius & co. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains (titre du chapitre 5 : les sentiments que l'ont cache en disent souvent trop). La chanson dans ce chapitre est issue du film 'closer' et si vous avez apprécié les paroles, demandez la et je me ferais une joie de vous faire partager cette magnifique chanson ! Au prochain chapitre et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me motive à fond pour écrire (au passage, remerciez Le Rampant, sans qui il n'y aurait pas eu ce chapitre avant longtemps !)


	5. les sentiments que l'on cache en disent

RAR :

** Les Schizo :** Merci de la review, elle m'a faite extrêmement plaisir car comme tu/vous l'as/avez remarqué, j'en ai pas beaucoup, pouvant me laisser penser que ce que j'écris est nul. Mais il en suffit d'une seule pour remonter le morale donc merci infiniment ! Merci pour tous tes/vos compliments qui m'ont fait rougir. Contente de savoir que l'histoire te/vous plaise et que le suspense soit présent. C'est sûr qu'en point négatif, il implique l'attente d'un nouveau chapitre mais j'adore ce genre de fic que je trouve passionnante sauf si c'est vraiment coupé à un moment frustrant ! Dans ce chapitre, ça devrait aller, je pense, il n'y a pas vraiment de suspens…En tout cas j'espère que la suite te/vous plaira tout autant.

Chapitre 5: Les sentiments que l'on cache en disent souvent trop

Rémus n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie, même pour sa première rentrée sorcière, même pour sa première rentrée en tant que lycanthrope, même pour sa rentrée en tant que préfet. Cette fois-ci, en fait depuis deux ans, il y avait un nouvel élément qui faisait monter à la surface calme et lisse de son esprit, une anxiété qui remuait son corps et ses sens telle une tempête maritime faisait se déchaîner l'océan. Le train allait bientôt partir, il entendait le sifflement derrière le mur magique, ou plutôt l'imaginer. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas son élan? Pourquoi avait-il si peur de la revoir alors qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis deux ans? Se côtoyer, c'était bien ça le problème. Ils se croisaient, se lançaient un bonjour par ci, un comment ça va par là et rien d'autre. Lui qui avait toujours des groupies accrochées à sa cape n'osait pas aller parler à la meilleure amie de sa meilleure amie, c'était insensé!

"Attendez nooouuuussss!"

Des cris désespérés se firent entendre et il se retourna vers leur source pour découvrir Sirius et James arriver au pas de course, encore débraillés et non coiffés, enfin c'était une habitude pour James, mais pas pour Sirius...Ils ralentirent imperceptiblement à la hauteur du loup-garou et l'attrapèrent par le bras pour l'entraîner de l'autre côté.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?"

Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car déjà, ses deux amis l'avaient jeté dans un des wagons qui commençaient à se mettre en marche et il sentit deux corps atterrir sur lui alors que le Poudlard Express quittait la gare.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Que vous ait il arrivé, cette fois-ci? demanda Rémus à ses amis qui se réarrangeait un peu.

"Panne d'oreiller. se contenta de répondre James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore un peu plus.

"Et toi?

"Moi, j'étais à l'heure.

"Mais?

"Mais, j'étais anxieux à l'idée de revoir les autres.

"Les autres ou Artémis?

"Pourquoi serai-je anxieux à l'idée de la revoir? plaisanta-t-il en riant jaune.

"Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu la vois, tes mains sont moites, ta bouche pâteuse, ton estomac retourné, ton cerveau annihilé et ton teint cramoisi.

"Ne dis pas de sottise et aide moi à les retrouver.

"Non, le coupa Sirius, tu ne parviendras pas à me faire changer de sujet. Au juste c'est qui les préfets en chef?"

James et Rémus échangèrent un regard amusé devant la conversation girouette de leur ami et le lycanthrope se décida à répondre:

"Ethel Branstone de Poufsouffle.

"Mmmh, fit Sirius, appréciateur. Si mes souvenirs sont bons: blonde, yeux bleus, tâches de rousseur, plutôt mignonne...

"Et l'autre?

"Benh, euh, c'est moi...

"Quoi! Pourquoi?

"Je suppose que Dumbledore garde encore l'infime espoir de me voir réussir à vous contrôler...

"D'autant que tu fais parti de chacun de nos mauvais coups...

"Oui, je pense qu'il va encore raté son coup le bonhomme.

"On te laisse là, je pense..."

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle des préfets où Rémus devait dispenser ses conseils aux autres. Il hocha la tête et les abandonna tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient à la recherche de Peter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dès qu'il eut passé la tête à l'intérieur de la cabine spacieuse des préfets, il n'eut qu'une seule envie: sortir de là. Il sentait que cela n'allait pas être une année facile. Tandis qu'Ethel parlait, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ce n'était pas Lily qui avait été nommé préfète en chef mais il était évident que la jeune Poufsouffle semblait être faite pour ce rôle et qu'il fallait un préfet en chef mâle, et ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Une fois la fin de la réunion signée, les adolescents repartirent rejoindre leurs amis mais Ethel retint le Gryffondor par le bras.

"Rémus, je suis vraiment contente d'être avec toi.

"Eh, bien, je te remercie du compliment, Ethel.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les autres maisons mais je me voyais mal travailler avec un Serpentard ou un Serdaigle.

"Pourquoi? Serpentard, je comprend, mais Serdaigle...

"Comme vos maisons, nous sommes antagonistes et me faire traiter de stupide sans cesse par celui qui est sensé être mon égal...

"Mais tu ne l'es pas: la preuve est que tu es préfète en chef.

"C'est ce que ma mère ne cessait de me dire mais il n'empêche que je suis vraiment très très contente de t'avoir comme collègue.

"Ca me fait également plaisir de travailler avec toi, Ethel, mais là je devrais rejoindre...

"Je me suis dis qu'il faudrait peut être décidé dès maintenant des menus détails quant à notre rang, par exemple, le mot de passe pour la salle commune...

"Oui, si tu veux." se résigna-t-il devant les grands yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lily jolie! s'exclama James en apercevant la jolie chevelure rousse de la jeune femme dans le train.

"Au secours, pas lui! marmonna cette dernière à sa voisine.

"Tu sais quoi? répliqua celle-ci.

"Non mais tu vas me le dire...

"La façon dont tu as le détester donne l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'un faux semblant...

"Explique ta pensée, ma chère.

"Par tes répliques acerbes, tu tentes de cacher ton attirance pour lui.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Moi, aimer cet individu dont l'ego surdimensionné viendrait à bout du colosse de Rhode. Cet individu qui semble se coiffer avec un pétard au réveil?

"Avoue.

"Il n'y a rien à avouer!

"Avouer que tu m'aimes? Vas-y je t'en prie."

Les maraudeurs les avaient rejoints et James s'était précipité auprès de sa belle et était déjà à genoux devant elle en lui déclamant des vers appris tout l'été sous l'air exaspéré de la Gryffondor:

"Je ne suis pas Corneille pour te dire des merveilles, Je ne suis pas Hugo pour te dire de grands mots, Je ne suis que moi même pour te dire que je t'aime...

"Celui qui peut dire combien il aime ne brûle que d'un petit feu, dixit Pétrarque. répliqua Lily en s'éloignant.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne me le dis jamais. C'est merveilleux, tu m'aimes! Moi aussi je t'aime mais je ne peux te le dire. la poursuivit-il dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express.

"Tiens, on dirait que c'est le quart d'heure des citations, réfléchit Sirius tandis qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche.

"Si ce que tu as à dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence, tais toi.

"Artémis! Comment vas-tu? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

"Certainement, fit celle-ci, sceptique.

"Mais bien évidemment! Comment ai-je pu vivre sans voir la plus belle fille du monde tous les jours?

"Et comment s'appelait-elle cette fois-ci?

"Euh, bah, en fait, je me rappelle plus.

"Tu ne changeras jamais!

"Toi, non plus. J'étais sincère: tu es toujours aussi belle. Mais ne le répète pas à Rémus que je t'ai complimenté: il me tuerait."

La jeune fille baissa les yeux au sol, rougissante, tandis que Sirius arborait un sourire de vainqueur.

"Tu lui as manqué également, je te rassure. Il m'a bassiné tout l'été sur toi, tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton menton, ton nez, j'en étais malade. Donc on peut pas vraiment dire que je ne t'ai pas vu puisque j'avais une description de toi dans les moindres détails à chaque fois que je le croisais.

"Sirius, je dois te laisser, le coupa-t-elle précipitamment en s'éloignant de lui.

"Mais...Oh." comprit-il en voyant le frère de la jeune femme se diriger dans sa direction.

Il accueillit Artémis en posant un bras possessif sur ses épaules et après avoir lancé un regard noir dans la direction du Gryffondor, s'éloigna avec sa troupe de Serpentards dédaigneuse, comprenant Snivellus. Ce dernier posa un regard un peu trop appuyé sur Artémis mais détourna le regard quand Phoebus lui jeta un coup d'œil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais à traîner avec eux? lui demanda Phoebus.

"Ce sont mes amis, tout comme les tiens.

"Mais ce ne sont que de la racaille gryffondorienne.

"Je fais également partie de cette maison, je te rappelle.

"Simple erreur de calcul. N'oublie jamais que je suis ton monde et c'est tout. En dehors de moi, il n'a rien."

Les prunelles océan de la jeune fille se perdirent dans celles jumelles de son frère et après un moment, elle finit par acquiescer et se résigner. Phoebus lui fit un sourire satisfait et s'approcha de Kali, une Serpentarde de deux ans sa cadette, sa petite amie pour la semaine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enfin, Ethel décida de libérer Rémus jusqu'au dîner où elle avait prévu de parler avec Dumbledore et son collègue de menus fretins quant au règlement de l'école, Rémus pensait en profiter pour questionner le directeur sur ses véritables intentions quant à sa décision de le nommer préfet en chef. Mais pour l'heure, il sortait de la cabine des préfets en poussant un énorme soupir, fatigué de ces longs monologues. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver ses amis pour l'infime partie du voyage qu'il restait à faire, il sentit un corps percuter le sien et baissa le regard sur les grands yeux azur qui se laissaient observer. Aussitôt, un sourire de béatitude complète s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une boule de nervosité se formait dans ses entrailles:

"Artémis!

"Rémus."

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, le lycanthrope fermant les yeux pour goûter pleinement cet instant d'éternité qui se présentait, retrouvant la chaleur de ce corps parfait qui épousait si bien le sien, s'enivrant des effluves de vanille émanant de la jeune femme, ses doigts caressant la soie de ses cheveux d'or. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Rémus ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

"Alors tu nous abandonnes si j'ai bien compris, fit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas volontaire. Dumbledore a encore eu une de ses idées saugrenues.

"Je ne la trouve pas si saugrenue que ça. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous.

"Après toi.

"Et tu vas travaillé avec Ethel Branstone, c'est une jolie fille. Tu sais qu'elle a le béguin pour toi depuis...enfin depuis que je suis ici, je l'ai toujours vu sous ton charme.

"C'est ce que j'avais cru deviné mais mon cœur est pris.

"Et qui en est l'heureuse propriétaire?"

Ils s'observèrent un instant tandis que le train perdait de l'allure et l'arrêt brutal de la machine l'empêcha de répondre à sa question. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par leurs amis qui les amenèrent prendre les carrosses sans chevaux. Après avoir aidé Lily à monter dans l'un d'entre eux, Rémus tendit la main à Artémis mais celle-ci la laissa en suspend quand son regard croisa le geste de désapprobation de son jumeau un peu plus loin. La jeune fille prodigua un sourire contrit au Gryffondor et monta par elle même dans la voiture tandis que celui-ci se retournait vers Phoebus. Le Serpentard détourna le regard et ignora le regard insistant de Rémus, avant de monter lui même dans le carrosse qui l'emporterait à l'illustre école de magie britannique.


	6. complicité du passé

RAR:

** Final Ligenod Azamenmon Séraphin Anfoni Ignitoth **(ça c'est du pseudo aristo, lol !) : Whaou, une review pour chaque chapitre ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ; ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, je n'en mérite pas tant : je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K.Rowling. Pour ce qui est de la séparation des jumeaux dans différentes maisons, ce sera plus tard la solution mais comme début de réponse, ils ont des comportements radicalement différents en tout cas à première vue (et même à seconde et troisième en fait, lol). Oui, à bas la vieille et aigrie McGo, insensible aux sentiments d'un pauvre loup-garou qui se retrouve sans plus aucun ami à part une folle barge et un rat traître. Pour Phoebus, je me suis inspiré de la légende grecque où Apollon a exactement le même comportement mais en légèrement plus extrême. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas lui arriver que des bonnes choses et ce dès le prochain chapitre. Bon, encore merci de tes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire !

** Les Schizo : **Salut et merci de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Honorée que mon histoire t'aide à te détendre après une harassante journée de cours ! Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me font rougir. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic, loin de là. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne reçois pas 50 reviews au chapitre que je vais arrêter. Il me suffit de savoir que des gens lisent mon histoire et apprécient pour poursuivre. C'est pourquoi tes reviews sont toujours appréciables et encourageantes ! Donc merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si elle a tardé à venir, excuse moi mais je vais essayer de reprendre des publications régulières !

**A Tango, diablotin parmi les anges.**

Chapitre 6: Complicité du passé

Il entendait le babillage incessant de James, tentant de convaincre Lily d'être sa dulcinée, et ne pouvait empêcher un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres en voyant l'obstination de la jeune femme rousse à fixer la route qui défilait sous ses yeux et dont elle connaissait le paysage monotone par cœur. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas gêner le capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor qui persévérait dans sa cour assidue. Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard doré d'Artémis qui devisait avec Peter de la pluie et du bon temps, seul sujet sur lequel il ne risquait pas de dire de sottise ou presque. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas que son meilleur ami se penchait vers lui et la plaisanterie qu'il lui murmura le fit sursauter:

"Ferme la bouche ou une mouche va venir se perdre dans le labyrinthe de tes intestins."

Rémus se contenta d'un regard noir comme tout réponse mais suivît effectivement ce conseil, moins pour manger des insectes que pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau devant l'élue de son cœur. Finalement, le paysage cessa progressivement de défiler et le carrosse se figea devant l'immense entrée de Poudlard. James se précipita pour tendre sa main à Lily mais elle l'ignora royalement et accepta l'aide présentée par Sirius, qui en l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'intérieur, lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux. Le lycanthrope secoua la tête devant ce spectacle et posa le pied à terre.

"Il me semblait que tu étais le plus gentleman des maraudeurs..."

Il se retourna, le cœur chavirant, vers Artémis qui s'apprêtait à descendre mais attendait qu'on l'aide, un petit sourire en coin.

"Ne laisse-t-on pas passer les dames avant? poursuivit-elle en voyant son manque de réaction.

"Mais c'était simplement pour t'aider." finit-il par répondre en lui tendant le bras.

Elle hocha la tête et accepta, à la grande surprise du jeune homme. Mais son jumeau n'était pas là pour les observer, telle était la raison. Un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le hall où un Peeves visiblement joyeux de les retrouver tentait de soulever les jupes des filles, malgré leurs cris stridents et les tentatives désespérés de s'y échapper, sous l'œil goguenard de leurs camarades masculins. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonengall arrive et le réprimande. Le fantôme repentant s'avoua vaincu et fit mine de battre retraite, avant de faire un ultime coups d'éclat en soulevant la cape de la directrice des Gryffondors. Face à l'hilarité générale, elle leur intima de se rendre dans La Grande Salle avant de poursuivre de ses foudres le facétieux ectoplasme.

"Les enfants, les enfants, allez dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie de répartition va débuter." Déclara Dionos, le professeur de potions.

Les élèves décidèrent de lui obéir et se mirent en route. Il enseignait ce cours depuis trois ans et faisait la satisfaction de tous. D'allure plus qu'enrobé, il était d'une jovialité certaine, notamment quand il avait à portée de main son Thermos contenant un liquide qu'il avait élaboré dans son laboratoire distillerie. Pourvu de longues bacchantes noires qui lui retombait de chaque côté de ses lèvres charnues, il ne faisait aucune différence entre les maisons, fait assez rare pour un professeur de potion. Toutefois, il se montrait impitoyable avec ceux qui obtenait des résultats médiocres en sa matières, et Peter en faisait souvent les frais.

Tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle révélant un ciel étoilé superbe, les maraudeurs laissèrent placer les filles et conspirèrent à voix basse.

"Le plan 'cafardeux' aura lieu ce soir à 20h tapantes devant la statue de Loch." chuchota Sirius.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord et se dirigèrent vers leur table sous l'inspection inquisitrice des professeurs, s'attendant à un mauvais coups de leur part.

"J'espère que vous ne préparez pas une de vos plaisanteries...déclara Lily, sur un ton réprobateur.

"Nous? Mais quelle idée! S'indigna Sirius.

"Surtout venant de la part d'un préfet en chef, Rémus, cela ne ferait pas bon effet.

"Enfin, Lily, tu me connais.

"Justement: tu n'es pas le dernier à fomenter des coups bas.

"Non, c'est la spécialité de Sirius, ça, intervint James. D'ailleurs, Pam peut en témoigner, n'est-ce pas, Pam?"

La jeune femme interpellé au look baby doll ravageur fit battre ses cils immensément longs en prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui ignorait de quoi on lui parlait. Lily et Artémis levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent, agacé de cette pseudo technique de séduction.

"Non, non, je t'assure." fit-elle de sa voix faussement mielleuse.

James se détourna de sa camarade, visiblement insatisfait que sa toquade se solde par un échec, tandis que Sirius lui lançait un regard de vainqueur.

"Tu l'as payé combien?" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, mauvais joueur.

Tous les amis éclatèrent de rire face à la mine boudeuse qu'avait arboré le jeune homme, ruminant son mécontentement dans son coin. Rémus posa un regard attendri sur Artémis dont la joie ressemblait à une cascade d'eau pure. Elle repositionna une de ses longues mèches de sable derrière l'oreille, un geste qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois, et son rire se changeant en un doux sourire quand elle lui jeta un coups d'œil. Le lycanthrope le lui rendit avec une joie indescriptible, débordant en lui, mais celle-ci fut de courte durée quand il la vit pâlir et perdre son charmant sourire tandis qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui. Pressentant la raison de son soudain changement d'attitude, il se retourna pour découvrir Phoebus à la table des Serpentards les observait, furieux. Lui même sentit une colère bouillir en lui tandis qu'il le défiait du regard, faisant passer toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard. Comment un frère pouvait empêcher sa jumelle de vivre? D'être heureuse? Alors que les yeux de feu de Rémus affrontait sans ciller ceux bleus glacés du Serpentard, le monde disparut pour eux deux et bientôt il était prêt à se jeter sur la table et le défier en duel à mort. L'arrivée soudaine des premières années et leur passage entre eux fit cesser le duel oculaire avec brusquerie, presque frustrante.

"Rémus, ça va? L'interrogea Lily, voyant le trouble évident du jeune homme.

"Oui, je t'assure." la rassura-t-il, encore tremblant de la colère noir qui n'avait pas tout à fait quitter son corps.

La rousse ne sembla pas satisfaite de ce mensonge mais préféra ne rien dire et regarda en coin sa camarade qui s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, attendant la cérémonie de répartition. Enfin, le choipeau ouvrit la fissure qui lui servait de bouche et entama sa chanson, retirant Rémus de sa contemplation déguisée:

_"Il y a longtemps, bien avant votre ère,_

_Quatre grands sorciers s'allièrent,_

_Unis dans la paix et l'adversité,_

_Ils fondèrent une université_

_Où ils prodigueraient leur culture_

_A toutes les générations futures._

_Poudlard sortit des marécages _

_Et perdura à travers les âges_

_Pour arriver jusqu'à maintenant_

_Et à la descendance des premiers enfants._

_Soudés par leur volonté, ils ne se doutaient_

_De ce que le destin leur préparait._

_Serpentard et Gryffondor,_

_Une amitié d'argent et d'or,_

_Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle,_

_Une complicité dans les règles,_

_Ne pouvant même envisager_

_Que leurs divergences puisse les séparer._

_Au milieu de ces heurts,_

_Je fus le témoin du malheur:_

_Serpentard, le rusé, voulait n'instruire_

_Qu'aux sorciers de noblesse sûre;_

_Serdaigle, la brillante, faisait primer_

_A ses élèves l'intelligence et l'acuité;_

_Gryffondor, le valeureux, voulait apporter son savoir _

_Aux sorciers qui ne montraient aucune peur;_

_Pouffsouffle, la magnanime, déclarait_

_Accepter tous les autres rejetés._

_A l'origine, leur opinion n'eurent aucune conséquence,_

_Chacun enseignant dans sa maison d'excellence._

_Salazaar Serpentard ne prenait que les élèves _

_Qui démontraient une ambition à tout épreuve._

_Pour être accepté par Rowena Serdaigle,_

_Il fallait faire preuve d'une excellente maîtrise des règles._

_Ceux qui prouvaient leur héroïsme sans tort,_

_Trouvaient leur place chez Godric Gryffondor._

_Helga Pouffsouffle n'hésitait pas à recueillir_

_En son sein, les sorciers ne demandant qu'à luire._

_Ainsi, durant des décennies,_

_Régnèrent le calme et l'harmonie,_

_Cependant chaque chose a une fin_

_Et les querelles prirent la main._

_Les maisons, supports de Poudlard,_

_Volèrent bientôt en éclats,_

_Les amis de toujours devenaient_

_Des ennemis acharnés,_

_Chacun se voulant supérieur,_

_Chacun voulant les autres inférieurs._

_Sans cesse, les guerres incessantes_

_Minèrent l'étude des sciences._

_Aussi, Serpentard décida finalement_

_Que de partir il était temps._

_Les fondateurs, d'un des leurs amputés,_

_S'en trouvèrent calmés mais pas apaisés._

_Les luttes se poursuivirent malgré cela,_

_Quelque chose s'était brisé en fracas._

_La solution vint avec moi, le choipeau_

_Qui doit décider de votre parcours_

_Au sein d'une école de renom_

_Où les amitiés et haines se font et se défont._

_Cette année ne dérogera pas au passé_

_Mais pour l'heure, votre maison, il est temps d'indiquer."_

La salle éclata en applaudissement tandis que l'instrument magique se mettait en veille en attendant Aliosseau, Saturnin, allant à Serdaigle jusqu'à Zolber, Crépine, envoyée à Serpentard. Une fois, le choipeau tû, les assiettes se remplirent de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres et les élèves se précipitèrent dessus. Lily fronça les yeux et lança un regard interrogateur à Artémis en faisant un signe vers les Maraudeurs qui ne lançaient pas leur inévitable bataille de nourriture de rentrée. La jeune grecque haussa les épaules et replongea le nez dans sa Bièreaubeurre en sentant le regard ardent de Rémus sur elle.

"Rémus, ça va?"

Tous levèrent la tête vers la Serdaigle qui se présentait à leur table.

"Ethel! Oui, et toi?

"Bien. On n'a pas à raccompagner les premières années donc j'avais pensé qu'on pouvait partir ensemble vers notre chambre.

"Euh...répondit-il en lançant un coups d'œil vers Artémis qui avait plongé une fourchette rageuse dans sa purée. Tu veux dire nos chambres.

"Oui, bien sûr.

"Bien sûr, marmonna Sirius, un sourire se dessinant malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

"Parfait, alors je t'attends."

En déclarant ceci, Ethel lui fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna d'une démarche mesurée tandis que tous les Maraudeurs éclatèrent enfin de rire.

"Mon vieux, je crois que c'est pas un ticket que t'as, c'est carrément le train!

"Oh, Sirius arrête! Intervint James.

"Merci.

"C'est un avion!"

De nouveau, les trois compères explosèrent de rire tandis que l'objet de leur raillerie soupirait et que les filles semblaient agacées de leur humour rédhibitoire. Artémis jeta sa serviette sur la table et s'éloigna à grands pas de la sortie.

"James, voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de toi, lâcha d'un ton sec Lily en se levant. Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter."

Le jeune homme resta bluffé de cette déclaration et fixa la jeune fille rousse rejoindre son amie dans les dédales de l'école.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rémus observait le luxe imposant de sa chambre individuelle: les meubles en acajou tendre, l'immense lit d'or et de brocat rouge, les tableaux inspirés de la mythologie romaine.

"Alors ça change du dortoir?"

Il se retourna pour découvrir Ethel revêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie ivoire, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres. Ne sachant comment réagir, il se contenta de la fixer bouche bée.

"Euh, oui mais ça va me manquer de ne pas être seul.

"Mais tu ne l'es pas, répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

"Je, je vais aller faire une ronde dans les couloirs."

Il parvint à se défiler de la jeune femme et s'enfuit vers la statue de Loch où il devait retrouver ses amis, tandis qu'elle l'observait s'éloigner, une moue boudeuse et déçue sur son visage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A 20h précise, les quatre Maraudeurs se concertèrent un bref instant à voix basse, guettant l'arrivée de Miss Teigne ou de Rusard, et d'un signe de tête s'accordèrent pour la farce qu'ils préparèrent. Le signal fut donné et ils se déplacèrent par deux en direction des cuisines où le plan 'cafardeux' allait être actionné. Coincé avec Sirius, le jeune lycanthrope devait subir ses railleries à propos de la préfète en chef.

"Et donc, elle t'as fait du charme et tu l'a envoyé paître?

"Pas vraiment, non, je ne dirai pas ça.

"Excuse moi mais déclarer aller faire un tour de ronde alors qu'une jeune fille te propose de partager ses nuits, moi j'appelle ça l'envoyer paître et pas en finesse.

"Ne vas pas lui répéter.

"Pourquoi? Elle le sait déjà, c'est elle que tu as envoyée sur les roses je te signale.

"Je ne te parle pas d'Ethel.

"Je sais mais je voulais te l'entendre dire. Il te faudra pourtant lui parler...

"Les gars, la ferme! Leur hurla James.

"Je te signale que le fait de dire de nous taire a fait plus de bruit que notre conversation, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

"Rusard arrive!

"Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit?"

D'un mouvement concerté, les quatre amis s'échangèrent un regard et partirent dans des directions différentes au pas de course en entendant le concierge râler et se mettre à leur poursuite. Après une dizaine de minutes, Rémus ralentit l'allure en entendant plus aucun bruit derrière lui. Il ne vit pas la forme blanche qui avançait dans sa direction et ils hurlèrent tous deux en se rendant compte de la présence de l'autre.

"C'est donc l'effet que je te fais au naturel, c'est pas sympa ça."

Rémus éclata de rire en reconnaissant les traits fins et la voix douce d'Artémis, sans plus réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras à sa grande surprise.

"Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était Rusard.

"Bah, vas-y, rajoutes-en. La prochaine fois, je me promènerai avec un sac sur la tête pour ne pas heurter ta sensibilité!

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu es très très très belle.

"Il y a un très de trop pour être sincère.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais là dehors en pleine nuit?

"Euh...je pourrais te retourner la question. Quel mauvais coups vous avez encore préparer?

"Mais rien du tout, je faisais une ronde pour aider les demoiselles en détresse.

"Et bien continue pour en trouver dans ce cas-là.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

"Non, ça va aller merci. Mais va retrouver Ethel."

Le jeune lycanthrope fronça les sourcils en la voyant disparaître dans le virage. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou avait-il percé une pointe de jalousie?


	7. entre confesse et pieu mensonge

RAR :

** Les Schizo :** Merci de ta review ! Elle m'a faite très très très plasir ! Désolée pour le délai mais je pensais pouvoir assurer un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais avec le boulot que j'ai, j'ai même pas le temps de respirer. Je suis sincèrement navrée de t'avoir fait attendre un mois pour la suite mais du coup, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dedans au début mais après je ne savais plus m'arrêter ! Oh, que oui, j'ai tout le temps l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose et la plupart du temps, ça se révèle exact au bout de quelques jours. Bah, du moment que c'est pas oublié le petit frère sur l'aire d'autoroute, c'est pas grave :). Pauvre petit poisson rouge, déjà qu'il tourne en rond dans un petit bocal…enfin tant mieux parce qu'il oublie qu'il est enfermé et va passer sa vie à faire ça ! Et après on s'étonne de la proportion de poissons rouges suicidaire dans la population aquariomite…J'arrête mon départ sur Mars et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bizoo.

Chapitre 7: Entre confesse et pieu mensonge 

Rémus ouvrit un œil tandis que le soleil venait baigner sa chambre d'une aura dorée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait faire un si beau temps alors que des milliers de sorciers dans le même cas que lui reprenaient le chemin de l'école...Poussant un soupir, il croisa les mains derrière la tête et observa les rayons solaires jouer des ombres sur son plafond. Inévitablement ses pensées dérivèrent vers Artémis et son attitude de la veille: proche de lui puis la seconde d'après à des milliers de kilomètres. Et ça n'était pas seulement dû à la présence ou non de son Serpentard de jumeau! Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir et son cœur eut une attaque quand la voix d'Ethel résonna dans le silence de la pièce:

"Rémus, tu es réveillé?"

Posant une main sur son torse pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, non encore remis de la frayeur, il se rendit comte qu'il était nu et ramena avec précipitation le drap sur lui, tel une vierge effarouchée. Mais pas assez vite pour empêcher la jeune Pouffsouffle de ne pas entrevoir le torse légèrement musclé du lycanthrope.

"Oh, excuse moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton contredisant ces paroles. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore au lit.

"Comment aurait tu pu le savoir? Répliqua-t-il dans un élan de bienveillance.

"C'était pour te dire qu'il faudrait peut être que nous allions dans la Grande Salle tous les deux...pour montrer l'exemple."

Tandis qu'elle parlait, les yeux faussement fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures mais surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes, Rémus se saisit d'un pantalon et d'une chemise qu'il enfila à la va-vite, histoire d'avoir une tenue plus décente.

"Je ne crois pas être vraiment un modèle à suivre pour les autres, plaisanta-t-il.

"Tu te trompe, s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence en s'approchant de lui. Tu es intelligent, réfléchi, athlétique...

"Athlétique?

"Et beau...oups, je t'attends dehors!" fit-elle en sortant précipitamment de la chambre sous le regard étonné du Gryffondor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils s'étaient trompés en pensant qu'ils seraient les seuls présents dans la Grande Salle à cette heure si matinale car s'y trouvaient déjà quelques Serdaigles, révisant les premiers cours qu'ils allaient avoir, ainsi qu'un certain groupe de Gryffondors faisant un bruit d'enfer. Rémus se précipita à leur côté en faisant un signe à Ethel, histoire de lui signifier de rester à sa table et de ne pas le rejoindre, signe que Sirius remarqua.

"Alors, mon p'tit loup, tout se passe bien avec ta Pouffsouffle? L'accueillit-il.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! grogna le lycanthrope.

"Mais oui enfin, Sirius, intervint James. Seule Ethel a le droit de l'appeler ainsi, voyons!

"Je ne suis pas avec elle et ne le serai jamais. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

"Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tout simplement? Supposa Peter, récoltant trois paires de yeux affligés sur lui.

"Parce que Rémus est ce qu'on appelle communément un gentleman...

"Ce qui est tout le contraire de Sirius!

"Exactement, approuva le concerné. Un gentleman c'est un imbécile qui préfère se montrer gentil envers une fille qui ne l'intéresse pas pour éviter de la blesser mais se fout complètement du mal qu'il peut faire à celle dont il est éperdument amoureux!

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Tes lèvres bougent mais rien de compréhensible n'en sort...

"Comme toujours!"

La conversation se termina en un joyeux éclat de rires tandis que de plus en plus d'élèves pénétraient dans la Grande Salle pour leur premier petit déjeuner de l'année. James cessa progressivement de rire quand il vit pénétrer dans la pièce Lily, accompagnée d'Artémis, et se passa automatiquement une main dans les cheveux, histoire de se donner l'allure de descendre de son balai après un match de Quidditch effréné.

"Arrête de faire ça! C'est agaçant! plaisanta Sirius en dérangeant encore plus ses cheveux malgré les protestations du jeune homme.

"Bonjour Lily-Joli!" Accueillit joyeusement James.

Cependant la jeune femme l'ignora royalement et s'installa aux côté de Rémus, sans lui prêter le moindre regard.

"Alors quel mauvais coups vous nous avez préparé? Demanda-t-elle à son voisin.

"De quoi tu parles? Intervint Sirius d'un ton offusqué. Pour qui nous prend tu pour faire un mauvais coups avant même que la rentrée ne soit entamée?

"Je vous prends pour exactement ce que vous êtes. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais présente lorsque vous êtes rentrées précipitamment dans la Salle Commune, essoufflés...

"Oh, vraiment, tu fais bien peu cas de nous! Ta méfiance me contrarie, poursuivit le jeune homme brun, et je pourrais...Où va Artémis?"

Les trois autres Maraudeurs tournèrent alors la tête vers la jeune femme qui s'approchait de la table des Serpentards et le groupe formé par son frère et ses disciples. Sirius se leva précipitamment et la ramena au plus vite malgré les protestations de l'intéressée.

"Mais Sirius, enfin que fais-tu?

"Eh, l'avorton! intervint Phoebus en se plaçant dans leur chemin de toute sa hauteur.

"C'est moi que tu traite d'avorton? demanda ironiquement Sirius en gonflant la poitrine comme un coq.

"Où tu emmène ma sœur et de quel droit? Elle n'a rien à faire avec les personnes de ton espèce!

"Plus qu'avec toi: c'est une Gryffondor et en tant que tel, je lui interdis de fraterniser avec des serpents comme toi!

"Et moi, je lui interdis de parler à des vermines tel que toi...

"Et moi, marmonna la jeune femme en coulant un regard vers la table voisine, je m'interdis même de considérer ces saletés de Pouffsouffle...

"Quoi? Demandèrent en même temps Sirius et Phoebus, n'ayant pas bien entendu ses propos.

"Rien, rien, nia-t-elle. Je vais à ma table, j'ai faim."

Sur ces mots, elle marcha d'un pas lourd vers la table opposée, avec sur ses talons Sirius qui défia du regard une nouvelle fois le Serpentard mais un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'ils prenaient place. Rémus observa, intrigué, la jeune femme s'installer aux côtés de James et faire semblant d'écouter sa conversation. Grâce à ses facultés décuplées en raison de sa condition de loup-garou, il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à propos des Pouffsouffles avec un regard d'animosité envers Ethel. Serait ce de la jalousie comme il l'avait pressenti la veille et comme l'avait suggéré ses amis? Toutefois, il ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions quand Dumbledore leur souhaita bon appétit. Aussitôt, quatre Gryffondors cessèrent de discuter et tournèrent leur visage vers la table ennemie, un sourire ironique déjà plaqué sur les lèvres en prévision de ce qui allait se passer. Tandis que les mets commençaient à apparaître du fait de la magie des elfes de maison, un cri hystérique résonna du côté de la table Serpentard, entraînant toute l'attention sur elle. Bellatrix s'était levée et tentait de retirer les cafards qui avaient grimpé sur elle et qui pullulaient des assiettes où auraient dû se trouver normalement de la nourriture...

"Hé, ça a marché, déclara joyeusement Peter.

"Même trop bien marché, constata Sirius tandis que les professeurs tentaient de diminuer les dégâts et que des Serpentards de première année vomissaient devant le spectacle. Ca aurait dû juste touché Servilus...

"Qu'est ce qui n'aurait dû toucher que qui? Interrogea McGonengall en se tenant droite derrière lui, tapotant de sa baguette, agacée.

"Oups..."fut la réponse du jeune homme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils se tenaient tous les quatre devant le bureau de leur directrice de maison, comme des élèves pris en faute, les mains croisées dans le dos, attendant la sanction qui tardait à venir.

"Alors, débuta la vieille femme, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ce matin?

"Eh bien en fait, au lieu d'avoir le repas concocté par les elfes de maison, les Serpentards ont vu apparaître des cafards dans leur assiette, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué...lui expliqua Sirius, qui reçut un coups de coude de la part de James pour le faire taire.

"C'est regrettable, Madame, poursuivit ce dernier, mais nous n'y somme absolument pour rien! Nous étions dans la Salle Commune: demandez à Lily! Elle était également présente.

"Pourquoi ai-je cette désagréable impression de me faire duper?"

Les Maraudeurs haussèrent des épaules, en montrant qu'ils ignoraient de quoi il retournait et le professeur poussa un soupir désespéré.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de vous mais il est indéniable que vous êtes incroyablement intelligents, faisant en sorte de ne laisser aucun indice de votre passage...

"Mais Madame, c'est parce que nous n'avons absolument...intervint Sirius qu'elle fit taire d'un signe de la main.

"Laissez moi terminez:...de sorte que je ne peux vous punir d'un acte n'emportant pas votre culpabilité.

"Ca veut dire qu'on ne va pas être puni? Souffla Peter, soulagé.

"Exact, mais si jamais vous ferez preuve de négligence la prochaine fois, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi bien! Vous pouvez disposer."

Les quatre amis sortirent du bureau en éclatant de rire, un peu soulagé et un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir le revendiquer mais rassurés de savoir que pour tous, c'était eux les auteurs de cette blague.

"C'est une impression, demanda James, ou la dernière phrase de McGo' ressemblait plus à un conseil qu'à une menace?

"Je suis d'avis avec toi, affirma Rémus, mais il ne faudrait pas que ce soit Rusart la prochaine fois car alors, là, ce serait vraiment une menace!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils arrivèrent en retard à leur cours d'histoire de la magie mais le professeur fantôme ne s'en soucia pas, remarquant à peine l'entrée d'élèves pendant son intervention sur une énième révolte des Gobelins au XIIIe siècle...Artémis, assise aux côtés de Lily, tourna la tête vers eux et croisa le regard doré de Rémus qui lui fit un sourire en hochant de la tête d'une manière rassurante. La jeune fille retourna à sa conversation avec son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après le cours, le lycanthrope se sépara de ses amis qui partirent s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'ils avaient déjà réservé. Peter alla avec eux pour tenter de ramasser les miettes de groupies de Sirius et James. Il avait envie de prendre un bon livre et de l'entamer dans le calme du parc encore empreint de la chaleur de l'été s'évaporant. Il eut du mal à se concentrer en raison du doux clapotis de la surface de l'étendue d'eau et du frémissement des feuilles des arbres l'entourant. Il sentit une présence s'approcher de lui et reconnut le pas léger de cette personne, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

"Ennuyeux le cours de Binns, non? déclara Artémis en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Comme toujours. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime: il nous permet de finir notre nuit.

"Surtout quand elle a été agité, n'est ce pas?"

Le jeune homme tourna un regard intrigué vers elle et voyant la malice dans ses yeux, il dénia de la tête en poussant un petit ricanement:

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, ma chère. Nous n'y sommes pour rien; dans le cas contraire McGonengall n'aurait pas manqué de nous sanctionner.

"Mouais, dis plutôt qu'elle n'a pas trouvé d'indices suffisants pour le prouver.

"J'avoue. Dieu pourra-t-il jamais nous pardonner?

"Faute avouée, à demi pardonnée...

"Seulement à demi? C'est de l'arnaque!"

Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant d'éclater de rire. Les yeux du lycanthrope se firent plus tendres en observant les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme jouer de leurs reflets dans les rayons mutins du soleil. Son cœur s'emplit d'un bonheur absolu et lui faisant mal tant il débordait de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour compenser cet élan de passion en lui quand elle plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens.

"Pourquoi vous attaquez vous toujours à Sévérus?

"Tu l'appelle Sévérus? S'étonna le jeune homme, son bonheur s'effondrant comme un soufflet au fromage mal préparé.

"C'est un ami de mon frère, répliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers l'ombre se profilant sous la surface du lac.

"Il a de mauvais fréquentations, ton frère!

"Il pourrait dire la même chose à mon égard!

"Voyons, nous sommes la crème de ce que peut produire cette école.

"Ca fait peur!" ricana une voix nasillarde derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même élan pour découvrir Rogue, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, entouré de Phoebus et de sa bande de Serpentards. D'un réflexe indépendant consciemment de sa volonté, Rémus se leva et sortit sa baguette, protégeant Artémis de son corps. Ce geste fit aussitôt réagir le jumeau de la Gryffondor:

"Je rêve ou tu tente de protéger Artémis de son frère!

"Et de sa clique," répondit du tac au tac le lycanthrope en coulant un regard vers Bellatrix.

Personne n'ignorait que la cousine de Sirius éprouvait une haine viscérale pour la jeune femme sans qu'on sache réellement la raison. Certains déclaraient que c'était en raison de la trop grande protection de Phoebus envers sa jumelle qui susciter sa jalousie en tant qu'ex petite amie du Serpentard. Pour d'autres, c'était parce qu'elle y voyait une rivale en tant que reine de beauté de Poudlard. Mais en ce qui concernaient la plupart, on parlait d'une sombre histoire de robe qu'Artémis aurait obtenu lors des traditionnelles soldes de printemps et que la jeune femme brune convoitait.

"Qu'importe, répliqua Phoebus en tendant la main vers sa jumelle. Viens, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important...

"Elle n'est pas à ta disposition!

"Rémus, arrête, ce n'est pas la peine de...intervint la jeune femme, prête à rejoindre son frère.

"Non, il faut que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'est pas maître ici!

"Oh, tu compte te battre avec moi? Tu es un peu en sous nombre, là...

"Pas vraiment!" intervint Sirius en prenant place aux côtés de son ami.

L'entraînement de Quidditch, étant terminé, la promotion presque entière de Gryffondor se trouvait prête à affronter la dizaine de Serpentards, qui se trouvait à son tour en infériorité numérique. Des regards de braises et de défis s'échangèrent pendant quelques minutes dans un silence quasi religieux et sous tension. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dionos accoure au pas de course, aussi vite que lui permettait sa bedaine, et demande aux esprits de se calmer, en haletant comme si il venait de courir un marathon.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?

"Rien monsieur: échange d'opinions, déclara Phoebus en affrontant du regard le préfet en chef.

"Vraiment? S'informa le professeur de potions.

"Oui, répondit Artémis. Tout va bien, monsieur.

"Bien, bien parfait! Alors dispersez vous et si vous voulez à nouveau échanger vos opinions, créez un club de débats au lieu de vous affronter dans le parc."

Les esprits se calmèrent et la majorité des opposants se dispersèrent, hormis les Maraudeurs et Phoebus qui continuait à tendre la main vers sa jumelle. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux allèrent de son frère à Rémus. Finalement, elle se décida et avant de partir, elle embrassa tendrement la joue du lycanthrope et lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Merci. J'aimerai...te confesser quelque chose d'important, quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Ce soir, devant ta porte."

Elle l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête. Artémis se retourna vers son frère qui l'attendait toujours, les sourcils froncés et l'air fâché. Elle mordilla à nouveau sa lèvre, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise et s'approcha du Serpentard qui l'empoigna fortement, l'amenant avec brusquerie vers le château. Rémus, révolté par ce geste, fit un pas en avant mais fut arrêté par ses amis qui le calmèrent.

"Laisse tomber, lui dit James. On lui fera payer, un jour ou l'autre!"

Le lycanthrope hocha de la tête en les regardant s'éloigner.

"Compte y!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il était 20h passé et Rémus faisait les cents pas devant la porte de sa chambre, attendant sa belle, le cœur au bord des lèvres et battant à 200 à l'heure. Enfin, il entendit des bruits de talons derrière lui et se retourna:

"Ah enfin, je n'y croyais plus..."

Cependant, il se figea en découvrant que ce n'était pas la Gryffondor mais sa collègue de préfet en chef qui était là. Elle ouvrit ses grand yeux bleus et ses joues rosirent derrière ses tâches de rousseur.

"Tu as oublié le mot de passe?

"Non, je...

"De toute façon, tant mieux. Je devais absolument te parler...

"Ethel, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! La coupa-t-il en jetant des regards alentours, priant pour qu'Artémis n'arrive pas.

"Mais si, c'est idéal. Nous sommes deux et après la première journée de cours, nous devons poser certaines règles que nous aurions pu oublier hier.

"D'accord mais fait vite!

"Pourquoi tu attends quelqu'un?

"Non, répondit-il précipitamment, mais ça va bientôt être le couvre-feu et il ne faudrait pas que Rusart nous trouve dehors...

"Peut-être devrions nous rentrer?

"Non, je ne pourrais pas surveiller le couloir sinon...

"D'accord, alors la première chose est que nous devons toujours agir au mieux et montrer l'exemple aux autres. Ce qui implique de ne pas faire de blague douteuse, du genre de ce matin. Tu n'y es pour rien j'espère?

"Non, bien sûr que non! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. déclara-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil alentours et en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qu'elle disait.

"La seconde chose, et la plus importante, concerne nos règles de vie. Je propose d'interdire à quiconque de pénétrer nos appartements. Ce qui fait que je n'inviterai jamais personne ici et que toi tu feras de même...Rémus je te parle! Ta cravate est mal mise. Fit-elle en la remettant droite.

"Excuse moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais."

Il se retourna vers elle pour qu'elle lui réexplique à nouveau, ne remarquant pas l'arrivée d'Artémis derrière eux. La jeune femme, à peine eut-elle vu les préfets en chef discuter un peu trop proches, recula et se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être vu d'eux. Il ne la vit pas poser une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, ni ne la vit retirer ses chaussures et courir loin d'eux dans le silence.


	8. des entailles dans le coeur

Note : D'abord bonne année ! Ensuite pardonnez moi de mon retard mais panne d'inspiration + fêtes + examens (ouais, juste après le nouvel an, ils sont sympas à ma fac, einh ?), bah ça donne du retard dans mes fics. Surtout qu'elle est sur ma vieille bécane dans ma chambre et que j'ai jamais le courage de l'allumer préférant bosser sur l'ordi un tantinet plus récent de la petite pièce. Enfin, on s'en fout. Alors autre chose, puisque refuse désormais les RAR dans les histoires, je ne les écrirais plus ici mais je les enverrais directement aux personnes concernés ! Encore merci de suivre mon histoire et ne me lyncher pas trop pour ce chapitre en raison de l'attente et de son contenu. Bonne lecture et enrevoir ! (auteur se sauve par crainte des représailles)

Chapitre 8: Des entailles dans le cœur et une flèche en plein centre

Rémus observait d'un air dégoûté son petit déjeuner et le poussa de côté sous les regards intrigués de ses meilleurs amis. James échangea un regard avec Sirius et ils décidèrent de savoir de quoi il retournait:

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon p'tit loup?

"Mêle toi de tes affaires pour changer." grommela le lycanthrope.

Le jeune homme eut un geste de recul, visiblement choqué du langage employé par son camarade, toujours à être le plus poli de tous. Mais il s'avoua vaincu, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il savait que dans cet état, il ne valait mieux pas le chercher. Alors, ils s'apprêtèrent à passer un petit déjeuner morose. Et le reste de la Grande Salle, avec puisque sans leur animation joyeuse, elle résonnait d'un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que le cri joyeux de James la transperce:

"Lily! Tu es radieuse ce matin!"

La jeune femme venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur avec Artémis et observait la pièce, comme si elle en cherchait la sortie. Rémus leva les yeux sur les jeunes filles et les baissa à nouveau en serrant sa mâchoire, geste qui n'échappa à Sirius. De même, il remarqua également le regard rempli de colère de la grecque et le poing qu'elle rétractait de toutes ses forces ne lui échappa guère plus. Ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre et ne fut presque pas étonné quand elle décida de rejoindre la table ennemie des Serpentards où elle fut accueillie avec des cris de victoire, comme si elle était des leurs. Lily, quant à elle, hésita un instant de la marche à suivre et se dirigeant vers sa table, elle bifurqua vers celle des Serdaigles où elle s'installa avec une de ses rares amies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ca doit cesser maintenant." murmura Sirius à ses camarades sur un ton de conspirateur.

Cela faisait des semaines que l'ambiance au sein des Gryffondors était lourde, à couper au couteau. Plus aucun rire ne se faisait entendre et si malgré tout, un élève avait le cœur léger, il s'empressait de réprimer sa bonne humeur.

"Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils ne se parlent plus?

"Trop longtemps.

"Et le pire, c'est qu'ils entraînent toute l'école dans leur mauvaise humeur. Parce que si Rémus est grincheux, les Maraudeurs sont grincheux; et si les Maraudeurs sont grincheux, Poudlard est grincheuse.

"Excellente explication, Sirius, ironisa James.

"Il n'empêche qu'il faut découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça en arrive là!

"Et je ne connais qu'une personne qui puisse répondre à nos question...

"Lily!" répondirent-ils en chœur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La jeune rouquine avançait, ces livres pressés contre elle, luttant contre le vent glacial de ce mois de décembre. Elle accéléra l'allure quand elle sentit une présence la suivre et n'était pas particulièrement rassurée. Elle avait apprécié les derniers rayons du soleil automnal, emmitouflée dans sa cape, mais la nuit allait bientôt tomber et elle avait décidé de rentrer étudier à la bibliothèque. Elle avait croisé Artémis qui se rendait au terrain de Quidditch assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe dont son jumeau était le capitaine.

"J'y crois pas, lui avait-elle faite. Tu es passée d'une équipe à une autre.

"Tu vas me le reprocher peut être? Lui avait-elle répliquer en levant ses grands yeux outremers sur elle.

"Non, mais tu pourrais au moins supporter ta maison. Il ne fait pas parti de l'équipe!

"Oui, mais il est toujours dans le coin lors des entraînements.

"Ecoute, je sais que ce qu'il t'as fait n'es pas super mais ne le fais pas payer aux autres.

"C'est la Lily qui envoie sur les roses tous les amis de James qui me dit ça?

"C'est différent, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

"Oui, c'est pire dans ton cas car il ne t'a jamais rien fait.

"C'est faux: en deuxième année, il m'a enfermé dans un placard et j'ai dû attendre que Rusard vienne me libérer.

"C'était une plaisanterie et une manière peu subtile de te faire entendre qu'il voulait s'enfermer dans un placard à balais avec toi! éclata de rire la grecque.

"Artémis Astrapoulos! Surveillez votre langage, jeune fille!

"Et il ne t'a pas fait mal là...répliqua la jeune fille en désignant son cœur.

"Ma pauvre chérie, soupira Lily en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu veux que je te dise: c'est un imbécile qui ne comprend rien à rien!

"Artémis! L'appela Régulus. Phoebus t'appelle.

"Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure, lui dit la jeune fille avant de disparaître vers le terrain de Quidditch.

"A tout à l'heure."

Déambulant dans les couloirs de l'illustre école de magie, Lily n'était toujours pas rassurée. Elle sentait une menace planer, comme une immense ombre prête à s'abattre sur elle, et elle poussa un hurlement atroce quand une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et qu'une silhouette informe l'emmener dans une pièce inconnue. Elle parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de son agresseur et jeta un regard fougueux envers les trois jeunes gens de son âge apparaissant sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce sur commande.

"Qu'est ce qui vous prend!

"Calme toi, Lily Joli, rassura James en s'approchant d'elle mais elle le frappa pour qu'il prenne la direction opposée.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire!

"D'accord, tout ce que tu veux, Lily, mais on ne voulait pas te faire peur.

"Oh, vraiment, ironisa-t-elle. A ce moment là, si vous souhaitez ne pas faire peur à quelqu'un, peut être il faudrait ne pas lui fondre dessus en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour le plonger dans une pièce sombre et inconnue.

"Désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour te parler.

"Un simple 'Lily, on aimerait te parler' aurait suffit!

"Vraiment?" lui demanda d'un ton grave James, toute trace de plaisanterie ayant disparu de ses yeux.

Ils échangèrent un regard de défi, chacun tentant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre sans vouloir baisser sa garde ou montrer la réponse à leurs questions. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille baissa le regard et avoua piteusement:

"Non.

"Ok, fit d'un ton joyeux Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère chargée d'électricité. Maintenant que tu es là quand même, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire quoi?

"A propos de quoi? S'informa-t-elle en se détournant de James.

"A propos de Rémus et Artémis, pardi!

"Et qu'est ce que je suis sensée vous dire que vous ignorez toujours?

"Allons, Lily, tu es sa meilleure amie, tu dois bien savoir quelque chose.

"Arrête moi si je ne m'abuse, Sirius, mais toi même, tu es le meilleur ami de Rémus, non?

"Oui, mais il ne veut pas m'en parler!

"Et tu crois qu'elle, elle m'en a parlé?

"Bah, vous êtes des filles non? Et des filles, ça se raconte tout.

"Sirius, toutes les filles ne sont pas des pimbêches comme Pam!

"J'ai jamais dit ça, s'indigna-t-il avant de rajouter dans un murmure, mais une bonne partie quand même.

"Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit?" l'interrogea James, le regard soucieux.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre quand elle croisa la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du jeune homme et hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Trahir la confidence de son amie ou confier ce secret à James? Quand il la regardait, comme ça, en toute simplicité, elle se demandait pourquoi elle se refusait toujours à lui et le doute enserrait son cœur. Ce sentiment d'incertitude, cependant, cessa quand il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer, geste qui l'insupportait au plus haut point.

"Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, sincèrement. Mais si il y a une chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'elle ne veut plus jamais en entendre parler."

Ces derniers mots prononcés, elle les poussa et sortit de la pièce tandis que les Maraudeurs s'observaient, déçus de l'entretien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Artémis se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, allongée sur le canapé vert et argent de velours, observant d'un air morne le plafond décorée subtilement de serpents s'entrelaçant.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là!" rugit Bellatrix en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La grecque lança un regard curieux sur son ennemie et un autre rapide sur Regulus assis sur le fauteuil à côté du sien. Le jeune homme prit alors la parole en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail:

"Elle se détend.

"Comment as-tu pu introduire une traître de Gryffondor chez nous? vociféra-t-elle en le jetant à terre, prête à en faire de même avec la principale intéressée.

"C'est moi, résonna une voix calme et mesurée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ca te pose un problème, Bella?

"Non, Phoebus, aucun, répliqua-t-elle, amèrement.

"Tant mieux, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Artémis, j'ai besoin de te parler."

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit après avoir jeté un regard sur la Serpentarde. Ils se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce où il se pencha à son oreille:

"J'ai une faveur à te demander."

Elle ne demanda pas en quoi elle consistait et lui jeta un regard bleu interrogateur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler entre eux, le même sang couler dans leur veine et le même sang coulerait de leur main.

"J'aimerai que tu sortes avec Regulus, lui chuchota-t-il en tournant vers le frère de Sirius.

"J'ai du mal comprendre, fut sa réponse.

"Tu m'as très bien compris...

"Pourquoi? le coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi empêcher les autres de m'approcher et me jeter dans ses bras?

"Je vois bien les regards que les autres garçons jettent sur toi, Artémis, répliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Et ça me tue de penser que l'un d'entre eux pourra faire un jour ce que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire. Je ne veux pas qu'on touche à ma sœur.

"Alors pourquoi Regulus?

"Tu préférerais Severus? Plaisanta-t-il mais elle ne souriait pas, alors il redevint sérieux. Parce qu'il est comme nous.

"Comme toi, tu veux dire. Je suis différente de toi.

"Tu te trompes: nous sommes identiques aussi bien de corps que d'âme. Tu te souviens de Cassandre? De ce qu'elle nous avait prédit? De ce qui l'avait rendu folle? De ce qui a causé ce pourquoi nous sommes ici? Tu ne peux pas échapper à notre destin.

"Qui t'as dit que c'est ce que je voulais? Répliqua-t-elle, doucement en détournant le regard.

"Tes yeux, répondit-il en la tournant à nouveau vers lui. Tu le veux toujours, après ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu peux être chez les Gryffondors mais ça ne changera pas ce que tu es, ce que tu as été et ce que tu seras toujours."

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux océans et elle s'écroula dans les bras forts de son jumeau, se laissant aller à la peine qui envahissait son âme, se nichant dans le creux du cou de son double.

"Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras de faire." marmonna-t-elle

Entendant ces mots, un mince sourire de triomphe s'étira sur les lèvres du Serpentards et ses yeux ivres de victoire se posèrent sur Regulus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rémus était de très méchante humeur ce matin, bien qu'il le soit aussi les autres matins depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de réduire en lambeaux de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait devant lui, sans raison particulière, hormis passer ses nerfs. Non seulement, Artémis l'ignorait, non seulement il lui en voulait de l'avoir berner mais Ethel ne cessait de le harceler et encore ce matin, elle était venu le réveiller avec joie et bonne humeur alors qu'il tentait d'amasser des forces pour la pleine lune de la semaine prochaine. Son éducation de gentleman, inculquée à grands renforts de coups sur le derrière, l'avait empêchait de lui décapiter la tête d'un coups de mâchoire, comme ses instincts les plus primaires le lui commandaient, et il s'était contenter d'un vague grognement à l'encontre de la Pouffsouffle. Il entendit ses amis prendre place aux côtés de lui mais ne leva pas pour autant le nez de son lait chaud, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations joyeuses de ses camarades prononcés sur un air lugubre. Soudain, sans raison particulière, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle juste après un immense cri de surprise collectif. Le lycanthrope jeta un regard intrigué sur la pièce qui observait avec stupeur les personnes se tenant dans l'embrasure des immenses portes. Lentement, son regard suivit l'objet de leur attention et son cœur manqua un battement, puis un second, puis un troisième en voyant la troupe de Serpentards qui se tenait fièrement sur la scène d'une tragédie se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Et parmi eux, Régulus avait le bras posé possessivement sur les épaules frêles d'Artémis. La jeune femme croisa le regard doré du Gryffondor et aussitôt le détourna, semblant mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à respirer et il sentit son cœur commencer à rebattre mais en pleurant des larmes de sang qui se répandaient dans tout son être tandis que les nouveaux arrivants se dirigeaient d'un pas nonchalant vers leur table.

"Je vais lui faire payer!" déclara Sirius en se levant, employant un ton lourd de menace mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par James qui désignait le lycanthrope du doigt.

Rémus s'était également redressé, la mâchoire crispé et tremblante de colère intérieure, et s'avançait d'un pas empreint de revanche vers la table des Serpentards. Tous les élèves suivaient son ascension avec un intérêt non dissimulé, s'attendant à ce qu'un bain de sang en sorte, alors que les professeurs avaient cessé leur déjeuner et observer les événements. Rémus accrocha le regard de la jeune femme qui le soutenait, le mettant au défi de faire quoi que ce soit sous l'œil amusé de vilenie de son jumeau. Cependant au grand effroi de tous, alors qu'il arrivait aux abords des Serpentards, il envoya un sourire cynique sur la grecque qui fronça les sourcils et bifurqua vers la table Pouffsouffle où il attrapa Ethel par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever.

"Rémus? Qu'est ce que..." bafouilla-t-elle.

Il la fit taire en lui lançant un regard farouche et après une moue crispé, il l'embrassa avec force, colère et toute la passion qu'il pouvait mettre dans un baiser. La Grande Salle en entier poussa un cri, où la surprise et la déception perçaient, tandis que Lily arrivait au pas de course, haletante dans la pièce, à peine coiffée et habillée de travers. Elle reprit sa respiration en se tenant au chambranle de la porte et jeta un regard intrigué sur les élèves, visiblement choqués.

"Ah, ça va. J'ai le droit de me lever en retard au moins une fois par an, râla-t-elle. Ne prenez pas cet air!"

Mais elle repéra l'endroit où convergeaient tous les regards et poussa un hurlement en voyant Rémus enlacer Ethel puis remarqua qu'Artémis faisait de même avec le frère de Sirius. Ce fut le choc de trop et elle tomba dans les pommes.


End file.
